Fireteam Mirror
by Count Lazuli
Summary: A batch of Ghosts are deployed by Osiris himself with the intention of recruiting four enemies of the Last City. With this unique Fireteam of Guardians, the mysterious entity who had once been a Guardian Himself wishes to test the limits of each member in hopes they will be strong enough to end an ancient threat once and for all.
1. Prelude: The Light

Looking out from Mercury's endless metropolis of Vex constructs and blindingly bright Horizon was what the Tower of Earth would call the

Lighthouse of Caloris Spires. It was here that a Warlock had brought His followers, where they would openly explore questions and philosophy

that would be considered rather controversial in the place much like this but far more habitable.

While Disciples scattered outwards across the Solar system to spread their new ideas and wisdom, the centerpiece of their cult remained on

Mercury. And it was here that the master had made a choice.

There was only one sound that gave company to the stone halls of the Lighthouse. A gentle hum that echoed throughout the building once in a

while. In these times the gates to the throne room would open. Or at least what the cult referred to as the "chamber of light". Within this massive

circular room stood a throne. And upon this throne sat the brittle husk and armour of the master himself. When the gates would open, Disciples

would take this opportunity to worship or make requests of the master.

But the mummified figure who forever sat frozen in time upon the stone throne was mere decoration now. It was the pit behind the throne in

which the true power sat. It was the beacon of light that would fire out into the sky whenever he awoke and with it a humming noise that

drowned the lighthouse. This here, the spirit of the master who had become something more. The warlock who had become the very light of the

Lighthouse. Light itself. It was here that he awoke to a dread. And when there is something lurking about in which a god dreads, there is reason to

join the god in dread.

Another rumble awoke him. It was getting stronger down there. He believed that his ascendance into the Vex network would be strong enough to

keep the beasts at bay. But the more undisturbed they were far below the surface, the more time to build strength they had.

By entering the network and abandoning his mortal body in the process, he had become the axis mind of the vex of Mercury. Tralion, the former

Axis mind had been forced out of the network and shut down in the process somewhere in the ruins. But the creatures he kept locked beneath

had built up enough strength to strip him from his control over the vex. Tralion had become active once more and reclaimed its position as Axis

mind. However it was still not powerful enough to overthrow the master and his undying light.

The lighthouse was all that was left for the master to control and all within it. His thoughts swam in the oceanic beacon of light that cut the sky.

He had many disciples and sent forth many of them down into the catacombs to slay the beasts once and for all. But each had never returned.

Failed. And he understood why. As loyal and powerful as his disciples were, they were all of the same thought. If only they could transcend like he

had done. The vex were such creative thinking minds. He had left the tower for a reason. And it seems like his own proud warriors who had

proven themselves in endless battles within crucible, patrolling, and so many other trials seemed indifferent. All the same mentality.

So it is here that the master made a decision. From the well in which the light rocketed out from, four little machines gently hovered out like

newborn fireflies. Each a meek white hull with a little yellow eye. And with directives, each Ghost blasted into random directions to seek their

target no matter how far. The beacon vanished and the stone gates to the Hall of Light closed once again.


	2. Prelude: The Seeking Eyes

The Ghost zoomed through the fields of Vex constructs. There truly was no organic life left on Mercury with the exception of Vex Mind Fluid and

the corpse of the Master. The Ghost stopped at the clearing of constructs to scan the rectangular canyons beyond the Cliffside. That's when a

bright sleek blast fired right past the Ghost, barely bursting it like throwing a dart at a balloon. The Ghost shot up high to safer space while turning

around to see the Vex Goblin. It's brown hull perfectly still as it starred up with that haunting red Cyclops eye. No will. No real emotion of its own.

Just an extension of the will of the Axis mind that now rules these labyrinth streets.

The nature of Vex intelligence reminded the ghost of an old creature it had read about within old books called a "cephalopod". One head that

controls the many dangerous tentacles. But if one of those tentacles were to be severed, the head no longer controls it. If the tentacle were to be

cut off from the mental network and somehow be made to move independently? If something with the ability to give it a mind of its own?

The Ghost dodged the next rain of shots fired by the Vex with swift hovering. The Ghost had an idea but it would be incredibly risky. And Ghosts

were risky. Especially these unique variations.

The Ghost evaded the next series of shots and quickly swirled around as the larger machine attempted to fire a blast of energy from its hand. The

Ghost hovered up behind the Vex before slamming itself into the back of it's neck joint. The Goblin stumbled foreword. Closer to the Edge. Good.

The Ghost continued to swirl around with its clumsy gymnastics (or what a ghost would count as gymnastics) in order to confuse the vex and get it

closer to the edge until one leg missed the end. Then Due to its limited articulation, the Vex failed to land its other foot on the ledge and fell off.

The Ghost chased down immediately after. The Ghost could hear the mechanical scream of the machine as it fired downwards into the canyon.

The Ghost had to be there as soon as it smashes against the street. A moment too late and the vex network can take the unit out from known

time space to be repaired.

The Ghost made it close to the floor as the machine landed with a crash. It's milk-like mind fluid splashed with metal shrapnel exploding into

chaos all over like some deranged version of a mechanical piñata. Immediately the Ghost went to work.

* * *

The Ghost rocketed through the void and the stars like the smallest space faring ship known to life. The normal Ghost could not come close to

managing such a task. Had the stable yet stubborn ways of the tower opened its mind to new possibilities, its forces would achieve capabilities

they would have never considered possible.

After fighting the rush of a fiery atmosphere, the Ghost turned upwards to avoid burying itself more than a mile within the rusted sands of Mars

or explode in the process. Now the Ghost was elegantly soaring across the vast red planet and the half living desert. After a few minutes of lifeless

dunes, what came into view was the aftermath of a battlefield. A brutal fight between Vex under the will of a separate mind and the juggernaut

military of the cabal.

Sensing back home that one of its fellow Ghosts had chosen one from among the Vex, this one made sure it would not choose one as well.

Sweeping across the corpse littered sands, the Ghost came across what it would assume was the commander of this particularly bulky species.

And the Ghost was right. Before it laid a dead Centurion with a series of arc burns within the armour.

Healing the wounds and gathering nearby materials, the Ghost reshaped the Centurion's gear into ornate armor fit for a true war hero. And within

a moment, the reborn creature opened its now improved eyes behind the glorious helmet. It peered up upon the little machine.

" _Hi there. I'm a ghost. The Seeking-Eye class. My master sent me to find you_ " the little light began.

* * *

A little lantern in a complex of wretched dungeons. Other than the catacombs within Mercury, the Basement of the Dreadnaught was the last

place for a lonely Ghost to be exploring. Evading the rabid thralls and abominable Ogres, the Ghost went along scanning the various prisoner cells

on the walls like a curious reader searching in a library.

Until at last, a powerful traitor was on her few strands of life remaining within her sarcophagus of a cell. The Ghost began streaming out a narrow

laser from its eye. It had to hurry soon or the nightmares nearby would zero in on his plentiful light. After cutting a rim around the lid, the metal

surface fell down with a loud slam. From a distance, the Ghost could hear the deranged cries and clicking noises of thralls and the haunting wail of

an Ogre. From the cell fell out an Acolyte who had begun to close her tired eyes for the final time in this current life.

* * *

The Ghost spied the ritual from behind a column. Members from the House of Kings gathered around the chamber to witness the Archon punish a

Vandal who had miserably failed in his recent mission. The Ghost watched in Horror as the Vandal tried to squirm away hopelessly. But two others

held him by all four of his arms. The Archon Priest pulled out a rough and uneven blade.

The Ghost turned away to avoid having to witness the Vandal screaming in agony as his lower arms were shredded off with a saw-like tool. When

the Ghost looked back, the members who had been holding the Vandal hostage were now placing metal caps where the arms used to be. What

appeared to be a fallen with half of its body replaced with machinery appeared from the crowd and melded the caps on with a makeshift

blowtorch.

About half an hour later the gathering dispersed as if nothing had happened during the day. The Ghost, however, was curious about this one

member and wanted to investigate. He found the same vandal, now demoted to dreg, separated from the rest of the Fallen. The Ghost began to

feel sorry as it watched the ashamed and humiliated creature moving into a private area, stumbling as it moved due to the sudden change in

balance. The Ghost required a dead body to use as a warrior. But it wouldn't be quite happy with the way it got what it was looking for. The Ghost

saw everything when the Dreg pulled out a dagger. The only weapon it had left, and brought it up to its throat.


	3. Prelude: Arrival

The Vex Goblin who had decided to name himself "independence" now sat on a bench inside a stone room in the mystical Lighthouse of Caloris

Spires. Independence observed his own body like he himself was a treasure to behold. And he was. With what the ghost had done to him was

amazing! However, something that had just been "born" would find anything amazing. But this Vex however, who had been split from the

network (explained by His new Ghost) now bore shapes and runes within his hull to represent some great force.

Though Independence may not realize it, His servos and gears have been modified by the ghost to encompass broader articulation than in his past

life. This gave him the ability to move far more fluently than any simple Vex unit. As part of the process, the Ghost had siphoned the memories of

the Vex's past life and granted him basic knowledge such as speech and tool use. After all, how this ghost would have been able to tell the

innocent and curious machine on the bench that the very thing that brought him into this new world was also his killer was beyond him.

Independence looked up at his Ghost and spoke in a calm and sophisticated voice. " _What is it that we await, little one_?"

The Ghost turned from looking out at the ever so bright Horizon and hovered up to His new Guardian's face and responded. " _There are others like_

 _you. They will be arriving soon. They will have about as many questions as you do currently. So don't feel left out. Also, if you feel a little nervous,_

 _the other Ghosts and I will have it under control. Once everyone is here we will be talking to the master_."

* * *

" _So I used to have arms here? Will they grow back?_ " Asked the Reborn Dreg as he marched through the deep snow with his ghost, feeling at the

fleshy stubs under his two arms. They had snuck through the area after the Ghost had revived its Guardian. Evading the House of kings, the House

of Devils, and a few Hive from the Hidden swarm.

" _Yes. You are supposed to have four of them. Luckily for you, they grow back. And with me around, they're going to grow back even faster than_

 _before you . . ._ " The Ghost stopped, still uneasy by the former events that he had witnessed with his new Guardian.

" _Before I what?_ " The Fallen Asked.

The Ghost tried to look surprised with whatever expression a Ghost was capable of when they finally came across an inactive ship sitting among

the ruins outside the Shipyard. The ghost was successful in evading the question as it saw the Fallen's four blue eyes widen with absolute awe at

the large machine before it. The Ghost went up to the ship and examined the deep rust on the top side. " _I'll see what I can do to fix it. Watch in_

 _case anyone comes up behind us. Got it?"_

* * *

Bracus. That is what he decided to be his new name because that was the only word still legible on his armour. The Hulking Cabal and his Ghost

exited the stolen Military drop ship and met the hot wind of Mercury on the stone landing pad. Bracus pulled off his helmet and breathed in the

scent of rock and steel. No pressure gel required to survive, thanks to the modifications his ghost had made to his body. The tiny floating

automaton and his bulky companion laughed together as they walked the stone bridge towards the castle-like building.

The Ghost was noticing his Guardian had already been picking up on some sort of Personality trait from his past life. A good one, that is.

Companionship. Loyalty. Bracus seemed to very quickly treat his Ghost rather brotherly like they had just returned from some fantastic journey. In

a way they did. And the Cabal soldiers who chased after the "traitor to the emperor" had no idea what kind of armour their fellow cabal had been

wearing or why he behaved so oddly, talking to some "big bug that flew around him".

Guardian and Ghost went along the quiet bridge and entered the great hall. Lining the walls were what appeared to be stone statues representing

some kind of machine warriors. But Bracus would soon meet one of them in person however modified much like him. Covered in ornate gear and

a newfound curiosity.

Bracus stopped in his tracks. He heard something nearby. Stalking and waiting to pounce. Slowly the beast put his helmet back on and pulled out

his Slug Rifle at the ready. Slowly stepping backwards as his Ghost remained close to his new friend's head, Bracus heard the oncoming footsteps

at a fast pace. The claws lunged on his back, but the creature was no match for such a brute. One grab behind his head and Bracus easily flipped

his attacker from his back, down onto the ground in front of him. The creature was like walking bone. Three green eyes like souls captured in little

cavities. The silk robes the creature wore bloomed across the floor.

Bracus pointed the slug rifle between the three green eyes ready for anything. But his Ghost zoomed in front of the Barrel quick enough. " _Wait!_

 _Look at her Markings! You both have the same ones! No one here is an enemy_ " The Ghost begged Bracus. And at this, both the Hive and the cabal

examined each other, their defensive attitude settling as they did. The Ghost was right. They had the same Markings. Out from thin air, another

Ghost appeared next to the Acolyte's head and continued for its fellow Seeking-Eye. " _Cabal, you are both here for the same reason. This here, her_

 _name is Claw. And neither of you are a threat to each other. Now, both of you follow us Ghosts. We don't want to keep the master waiting._ "

Bracus nodded in agreement, quick to forgive. He looked back at the Hive Acolyte who called herself Claw and offered to shake her hand. After a

moment of hesitation, the Hive grabbed his giant gauntlet and shook. Whether she meant it or not, she herself was uncertain.

She wasn't yet ready to trust anyone other than her own Ghost. She remembers having woken up in some dark and decrepit place. Monsters like

her coming to attack. She and this little machine moved as fast as they could. She had witnessed violent brutes like this one who she tried to

ambush. And they had shot at her on sight. And she made note of that.

She and her Ghost had become stowaway on a Tombship leading to Earth. From there they sought out another ship that would be more suitable

to take them to Mercury.

She, the goliath named "Bracus", and the two Ghosts moved on through the ancient halls of the Lighthouse.


	4. Prelude: Four Strangers

Independence heard the sound of two different footsteps approaching the entrance to the room. He cocked his broad head upwards to greet the

image of two very distinct creatures. Both of them bared the same golden markings on his plating. One was a bulky individual covered head to toe

in a suit of red and silver armour. The being on the left of him was a rather unsettling looking figure. A toothy grin accompanied by three green

eyes above. This creature's armour that appeared to be some sort of shell-like, second skin with a dark purple hue. She wore a dark robe that

obscured her legs, giving off some sort of appearance of power despite the rather dead visage.

" _Are you the Guests I am expecting?_ " The Goblin asked the two strangers before Him.

" _Perhaps we are. I do not know. Are you the one they call the Master?_ " Claw asked with a shrill whisper.

Independence shook his head then turned to this colossal figure, telling by the way he approached with a few steps, the Vex presumed he was

about to put his own word into the conversation. And unlike the raspy and subtle voice of the undead woman, this warrior spoke with a great

voice that was nothing other than deep, loud, and proud.

" _Probably none of us three are this_ "master". But while were all lounging about, what say we share names? You guys can call me Bracus. Happy to

meet you both."

If independence had a face, he would smile to be polite towards the openness of Bracus. The machine stood up, placing a hand upon the white

glowing dome within his chest and introduced Himself.

" _You may refer to me as Independence_ " He said with a gentle bow.

The Vex and the cabal both turned to the Hive Acolyte and awaited her turn. Claw scanned them both with her cryptic eyes, still cautious to trust.

One of the personality traits carried on from her past life.

" _Claw. I am Claw. Good to meet you, Independence..._ " She said.

" _And call me Kestral!_ " Said a slimy but adventurous voice from behind them all. The Goblin, Acolyte, and Centurion all turned to face their fourth

and final member as he marched his way into the room. His Ghost at his side and what appeared to be a second pair of arms now half developed

on the sides of his torso. Like all of them, he bore the golden symbols on his yellow and Blue armour. Four deep blue eyes looked upon what

would soon become important individuals in his life.

" _That is my name. Kestral. I read it on what is called a "ship" and I liked it. So I chose it._ " The Fallen who had already shed his form as Dreg

explained to the rest of the group.

" _And so Kestral is what we shall call you, my Eliksni friend_ ". A great, father-like voice echoed throughout the room. Each Guardian jumped at the

sudden voice that had responded to the Fallen. They rotated their faces all over the place, seeking the source of the speaker. All four of their

Ghosts emerged into sight. Each one a hovering starlight went to each side of what appeared to be a set of massive stone doors without any

knobs or handles. Empty, carved symbols like those on each of the Guardian's armour decorated the doors. And narrow streams of light rose up

from the bottom, filling in the crevices and bringing the architecture to beautiful life. What appeared to be the symbol of an eye was chiselled into

the center, with a half on each door. The lines of light reached into this eye and filled the cavity of the pupil.

The Glorious eye in the center split down the middle with a loud, echoing boom. And the doors slowly opened inwards to reveal the most sacred

room in the entire lighthouse. Disciples would return to this place just to speak with what lied within. The four ignorant Guardians had no idea of

what gift was presented to them. The privilege to witness what so many others could only dream of after dark.

The four guardians and their respected Ghosts looked within the huge circular room. The massive blast of light firing from a pit in the center,

towards the climax of the sky itself from the hole in the ceiling. In front of this great beam that gave off a powerful yet gentle humming noise, a

simple throne. And in that throne, an unmoving man. His glorious robes gently blowing from a light wind. His Armour was a mixture of Onyx,

Ivory, and encrusted Gold. While Gauntlets occupied with many rings and rounded shoulder pads accompanied the arms of the figure, the helmet

with four horns reaching up about a foot high was the centerpiece of the man's uniform. His face was obscured, instead a black visor in a T shape

could be seen there.

" _Come in, Guardians._ " Again, that voice of a loving god. Greeting his children for the first time.

After a moment of curiosity and a little fear, Kestral and Independence went in first. Next went Bracus, ready to make whatever friends he could.

Then the creature that once devoured the light had accepted that she too must walked towards it. The Four Guardians and their Ghosts moved

towards the man sitting on the throne. Each of them realized the figure had not shifted or even twitched once. The voice came again. Yet still it

echoed around them, and not from the man in the throne.

" My Guardians. Children of the light. Those with the gift to bear many lives with the guidance of my Seeking Eyes. I am sure they have referred to

me as the master, no? Well, Here I am. However, you are not obligated to call me so. If you desire to address me by name, I am Osiris."


	5. Prelude: The Master

The Guardians were still staring at the man in the seat, believing him to be their host. It was Kestral and his curious heart that noticed that their

ghosts were not facing the man, but rather the great column of light that ascended into the endless day. The stillness of the figure and the

omnipresent feeling of this voice made everything click in to sense for Kestral. This man was not the Master. It felt like the real master who calls

himself Osiris was the very air around them. But the focus of their Ghosts implied that perhaps the beam of light was in fact the Master who had

summoned the four of them.

" _Allow me to welcome you to the Lighthouse of Caloris Spires. You must have many questions. Some will be answered sooner than later. But I will_

 _answer them all, nevertheless. That is my Philosophy. Everything is a question with an answer awaiting to be unveiled. Even if it means seeking it_

 _beyond death._ "

Beyond death. It was these words that brought Kestral's attention back down to the figure before him. Dead? Osiris Continued.

" _There is a threat Guardians. And I have chosen each of you to complete a great task. You are still fresh from the Womb of the light. This world was_

 _once habitable to that which is the Human race. But ever since a force of brilliant Machines had arrived, they turned this world into another limb of_

 _their network. This world belongs to the Vex. Your former kind, Goblin._ "

As Osiris finished, the four Ghosts turned their attention to Independence, who remembered seeing others very much like him along the way to

this curious place. And according to his own ghost they were enemies. But he was chosen as different. Upon witnessing these "Vex" for the first

time, his Ghost had called him Independent. And running through the preset memories of language the Ghost had installed in his mind; the

Guardian had deemed term independence a fitting name. He was not the enemy. He was different.

Claw stepped forward to the figure in the chair, a strange feeling of confidence came over her as she spoke. " _If you are seeking us to purge them,_

 _then consider it done._ "

The rather hostile implication came as a bit of a shock to the rest of the Guardians and even herself. Like some instinctual force she carried inside

her with a passion.

" _Indeed, Former of the Hive. Tralion, Eradicative Mind. The Vex mind I had banished from the network in order to ascend to the flowing light that_

 _pulses before you, has returned._ "

Other than Kestral who had already formed his conclusion, the rest of the Guardians looked up to the light, astounded that this was in fact what

was talking, and not the man on the throne. Osiris continued on.

" _When I had ascended to what I am now, I infiltrated this part of the Vex Network and switched places with Tralion. I became the new Axis mind_

 _over the Vex of Mercury. Someday I had lost control and Tralion had been reinserted into the Network. He and the units he controls once again are_

 _a threat to this place and will only continue to keep Mercury as their own fortress of constructs. Tralion has spent a long time attempting to_

 _penetrate the power I install within the lighthouse. We are both within the network. And he intends to banish me from it. However for now I am_

 _stronger but not forever if he grows in power. That is why you are here. Hunt Down Tralion, Guardians. Reap Mercury from the Vex._ "

The Ghosts lowered to eye level, facing their respected warriors. Bracus looked back up to the beam of light. " _We weren't born that long ago. If_

 _this thing is really as dangerous as your implying it is, you really think were ready to take it on?_ "

Osiris responded to Bracus's question. " _Tralion does not stay close to the lighthouse. He scours the rest of the planet which he dominates for now._

 _The road towards the Axis mind is not short. As you face his units on the path towards him, your Ghosts will help you adjust to your inner strengths._

 _The vex are no fools. They work quickly. So you must be quicker. Go. For Mercury._ "

While the Guardians each looked at each other. Newly met strangers, equally informed about the situation. However, their trustful Ghosts were

already floating their way out of the chamber, and this was enough encouragement to get their feet moving. Without eyes, the ever so clear vision

of Osiris watched as the first step in his plan was about to begin.


	6. Mercury: First Step

In order to both conserve fuel and avoid the risk of more damage than necessary, the Guardians all hitched a ride on the Cabal drop ship stolen

from Mars. Bracus happily piloted the ship across the dramatically bright skies of Mercury and its towers of time warped stone and metal beams.

The robust ship was not a fast one, adding a con to the pro of carrying multiple passengers.

Kestrel, ever so curious, was not shy in asking questions to his new teammates. Favoured pastimes, experience with being reborn, and many

others. Occasionally Claw would answer a question without very much interest. But Independence was rather open to spilling beans with nuance.

He gladly shared his thoughts on his current time in existence with his own artificially given personality. Unlike the other three, whose

personalities were only slightly modified so the natures of their past lives could have most influence on the way they behaved.

After the almost uncomfortably detailed speech given by Independence (A name which Kestral would love if it were shortened), Kestral turned his

attention back to Claw. She was busy sharpening some kind of cleaver or sword, using an edged stone she carried with her to do the trick. Kestral

had noticed she was carrying this tool on her back. He had seen Hive members much larger than her and with far more Armour within the

Cosmodrome who had been carrying these mighty weapons. To see her with one of these seemed so out of place.

Her robes were a similar story. Kestral had seen some female Hive that flew about wearing these robes. But Claw did not fly. She was about the

size of the average Hive member that scoured across the snow.

"Could Claw have been a Collector in her past life" Kestral had thought to himself.

Kestral's Ghost appeared from a technology it referred to as "transmat" and explained to the three Guardians that they were now nearing the

landing point.

The Ship lowered itself onto a large copper disk surrounded by sand and a wall of Vex constructs that would surely keep it from most projectile

strikes. But for a force such as the vex, it likely meant nothing. But Bracus and the Ghosts found it to be better than being out in the open.

Sand was swirled into a mild vortex as the propellers of the drop ship lowered it into the closed alleyway of the vex metropolis. The cockpit

opened and the thick feet of the Cabal made low vibrations across the metal as they landed out of the ship and onto the surface. He and his Ghost

turned around to find the other pairings come out from the bulk of the ship to join him.

The Guardians scanned each other. Still strangers to each other. But each had been thinking the same thing. It was here that they would finally

begin to learn about each other through the way they acted on the battle field. But they were still in larval stages. Each of their ghosts had been

talking to their respected Guardians about looking inwards and using the light to bring out their true power. Three particular elements to be exact.

Claw had a discussion about this with Her Ghost while escaping the Dreadnaught. Her Ghost had told her that the common Guardians had

particular abilities. However, being such a different species, she would instead learn one of the three elements in her own way instead of adopting

the abilities that common Guardians had.

* * *

In the center of the round, sand littered courtyard stood the Vex statue of a Minotaur. Goblins and Hobgoblins marched about the area, exercising

their commands to keep guard. The eerie Harpies slithered through the air and into the various routs that split into the great labyrinths beyond.

The four of them were on their stomachs. Peering down from a Cliffside, trying to determine what would be the smartest way to take out the Vex

units.

"Were going to be here for days if we're going to find Tralion by foot. By crippling his supply of units we might get his attention. Maybe even bust

a few constructs. Who here's the first with a plan to take this squad out?" Bracus's Ghost said.

"What does it matter? Why not just go down there and assault?" Claw had questioned.

Independence had protested against it. Suggesting a different idea.

* * *

A Goblin's head exploded from a slug rifle shot like a golf ball smashing an eggshell. The rest of the units turned to identify the approaching foe. A

Cabal and one of their own were firing away at them. Through the units underneath, the Axis mind identified the rogue unit as irrelevant to the

network and would be considered another obstacle to be removed. The Vex retaliated with energy blasts in their direction.

Bracus soon realized the Vex he had shot in the head had not fallen to the courtyard floor as he expected. Instead this particular one rabidly

charged at him, glitching uncontrollably as it made its way up close.

Bracus refocused his fire on the Torso of the machine and managed to drop the foe for good when he hit a particular white casing on the chest.

White fluid splattered the floor behind the unit with metal scraps immediately following after.

Hobgoblins activated energy shields around them for protection only to be cut down from behind as soon as they returned to the defensive.

Kestral and Claw charged through the platoon of units with her sword and his daggers, tearing their way back to their comrades. Had it not been

for their impressive agility, the two blade bearers would be victim to friendly fire from across the courtyard.

The last few units remaining were easily torn to shreds from the four guardians without the slightest chance of survival. The courtyard was littered

with metal and the milky substance. Each unit was as good as dead.

Independence knelt down on one knee, picking up a headpiece identical in shape to his own. He examined his "family". It was still a strange

feeling to be so self aware with thoughts and feelings, then looking into the mirror to find a blank slate. Yourself without the slightest hint of

emotion. Did vex feel emotion? They were a liquid organism contained in a mobile automaton, after all. They seemed so unnatural despite

Independence being the one who was unnatural to the rest of the Vex.

" _Were not finished yet, Indy!_ " Alerted Bracus, who had addressed Independence with some sort of nickname. The Goblin looked upwards to see a

cloud of blue smoke had emerged. From a light in the center emerged a massive vex unit unlike any of the ones the Guardians had seen before. In

the center of the newly emerged goblins hovered a Vex Hydra with its shield activated.

" _Is that him?_ " Bracus Asked.

" _That's not the Eradicative Mind. It's a different hull class. That's a Hydra. Our interruption with Vex operations compelled them to draw this out_

 _from their ranks. This is what we want._ " The Cabal's Ghost answered.

" _The other ones had these white tanks in their chest. What about this one? It doesn't have it_."

" _This time, do aim for the eye_."

Bracus nodded as he reloaded his slug rifle with a deep clicking noise. Steam exhausting from vents on the sides. The Centurion pounded slug

shots into the eye of the Massive Vex unit along with Independence and his Slap rifle. Claw had charged in and began hacking away at the lower

units with her sword.

Kestral had only his daggers. He was practically useless. But he was more than eager. He looked from Bracus and Independence, to Claw. A

Burning sensation began to swell within him. His heart set ablaze, and from each arm (including the bottom pair which had now completely

grown) Kestral possessed, jets of unbearable fire blasted onto the Vex Hydra. The rotating force field was behind the Hydra and the flames were

melting its hull faster than its defenses would put itself between its user and the enemy.

Bracus and Independence covered their faces from the absurdly powerful light that emitted from the jets of fire. The two managed to peak at the

fallen guardian without burning their own eyes out. Even when he was encased in a suit of golden armour, the two could see kestral was

absolutely horrified at what he could possibly be doing.

Claw had ceased her rampage on the vex and hid behind the Minotaur statue in the courtyard center. While she could at least tolerate the

brightness of the planet's endless day, it was too much to have the equivalent of another sun being fired right in front of her face. Having spent an

entire lifetime in the shadows made the light a little more difficult for a Hive to adapt to.

The Hydra screamed with bleeps and chokes as its face was becoming a white hot sludge oozing onto the courtyard. The raging fires forged from

Kestral's hands had already been eating away at the Vex's inner circuitry. The shield was almost between them thought it mattered very little. The

blue, translucent screen was glitching on and off with psychotic static. The large machine finally went silent and the molten and deformed metal

collapsed onto the floor. The metal bubbled and oozed outwards, cooling and slowing down as it went. The self destruct mechanism that was

supposed to go off inside a failed Hydra was already hot slush like the majority of it. Had it went off, a burning shower would have ruined the

courtyard and tortured its present individuals.

The wrathful light that had forced the guardians to turn away had dimmed. Mercury's usual light had returned and the rushing sounds of fire jets

had ceased. Bracus, Independence, and Claw all locked their stunned faces onto Kestral. Inside the Helmet of the Fallen, His grey skin had gone pale

with horror. He gazed at each of his four cooling hands, unable to come to terms with what he had just done. He then looked up at his comrades, confusing

their stoic positions and silence with fear and a subtle disgust. The Fallen ran. Sprinted out of sight.


	7. Mercury: Harpy Swarm

In a lone alley among the stone constructs, Kestral sat on a patch of moss that crept throughout the area. He had his back to the wall, sobbing to

relieve the terror. His lower arms were wrapped around his legs, bringing his knees to his chest while he looked into the palms of his upper hands.

He had no idea what had just happened, and that terrified him. This sudden intensity building up in him, then unleashing as some monstrous force

that tormented his enemies and frightened his comrades. They were scared, weren't they? They said nothing and just looked at him like he had

done such absolute wrong. It carried a sense of cryptic déjà-vu.

But maybe it wasn't just this? Having been suddenly born and forced to take in so many new things at once? While he looked inward and found

great pleasure in exploring what was out of reach, it was also exhausting. Like everything was too fast. Too much to handle in such quick time. Too

much.

The Fallen's sobs hushed to sniffles within his helmet when his Ghost emerged in front of his face to warn him. " _I don't mean to be cold, but were_

 _not exactly safe back here. Remember it was you who pointed out the Vex Harpies that travelled down these alleys_."

The Ghost saw that this reaction didn't seem to have much of a positive effect, seeing that his guardian was too stuck in the sentimental to be

concerned about the bigger picture. It was clear that his guardian had quite the emotions within his personality which made the little light even

more uncomfortable at the idea of telling him how he had ceased his past life.

" _Hey, look. What happened back there was natural. It's what happens with Guardians. Always an eye opening experience when those born with_

 _the gift of the light discover the potential in their powers. That wasn't anything to be either afraid of or ashamed of. It was actually quite-_ "

" _Hey, kiddo_ " A strong voice interrupted.

Kestral and his Ghost looked up to see Bracus had followed. The fallen didn't know whether he was going to be congratulated or berated by this

comrade. The Centurion went down onto one knee, pulling off his helmet. The muscular creature had a strange, mammalian face that gave off an

appearance of power, but comfort as well.

" _Why'd you run_?" The Cabal asked.

Kestral raised his hands as if preparing himself for the words he would dispense. But as no words came, he let his arms drop. This body language

was enough to give Bracus the answer. There simply were no words. Agreed.

" _You think we were scared? We loved it! Especially Claw. Throughout this day so far I didn't catch that little lady praising one of us for anything or_

 _even acting as if she even liked anyone here. But my credit says you might just be her first friend on this team_."

" _We should really get going_." The Ghost interrupted.

" _Hold on there, little bot. everyone needs a moment to vent everything out. Anyway, Kestral. What you did was a good thing. I'm not big on_

 _judging. Not really my gig. So if you need someone to-_ "

" _We have to go, Cabal!_ " The Ghost interrupted once more, clearly concerned.

" _Damn it, Ghost! You can't wait just two minutes!_ "

Immediately after he said that, a shot from a slap rifle fired past his shoulder and nearly hit the ghost in front of him. Kestral jumped up, looking

behind the Cabal. Bracus turned around to find a pack of Harpies haunting their way towards them. Their tendrils swimming through the air as

shots fired. Bracus drew out his Slug Rifle, aiming for the prize.

" _I'll take care of this, guys_." The Cabal said as he put his helmet on, emptied the clip and filled the enemy. The brute marched on through the

narrow alley, tearing down the Harpies as he moved closer. Kestral followed close behind, concerned with avoiding action if possible. Concerned

with avoiding what had happened. The two Guardians made their way through the Alley, back towards the courtyard while resisting the

approaching Harpies.

The Guardians soon returned to the open Courtyard, having escaped the Harpies who would definitely be on the lookout for them now. The Four

guardians now reunited within the Courtyard covered in scrap metal. A big lump of deformed metal that had once been a Hydra was now melted

onto the stone. And Kestral took a good look at what he was now capable of.

The fallen saw the Hive woman approach him. He wasn't sure how to react. Claw looked at him with the grin that was not an expression but a part

of her dead face. She gave a light punch to Kestral's shoulder. A sign of her admiration. Kestral found it was right to probably do the same.

Perhaps Bracus had slightly exaggerated how she felt about his fiery display. Because it was possible she took more time at making friends than

Kestral would take time accepting his newfound power.

Independence stepped forward, addressing the group. " _So far in my young life, I haven't seen anything so impressive as that. However, while_

 _Bracus had gone to bring Kestral back here, I had been scanning the area beyond_."

The Vex pointed towards the direction of the sun. The direction opposite from where they had come. " _I had gotten up on this statue here in the_

 _courtyard center and seen a rather strange object. It looked like all the other Vex constructs about this place. However this one seems to be_

 _floating above solid ground. The only thing that appears to be keeping it in place is a column of energy attaching it to the surface of the planet like_

 _an anchor_."

" _You're leading on to something, Indy_ ". The Cabal said.

" _Bracus, when we arrived in this region with the ship, had you seen any constructs off ground? I have not. This new building of the Vex has only_

 _appeared recently. I am suggesting an investigation of this construct. If we could begin with studying the energy that holds it in place. If this_

 _construct has any significance to the enemy, its destruction would convince the Axis mind to face us far more than the end of a few insignificant_

 _units_."

" _We go over, tear the machine castle from the sky and draw out our foe. Suits me_." Claw responded.

" _Then ready your weapons. The Harpies out there are looking for us_." Bracus added.

* * *

The four Guardians left towards the direction of the floating construct, entering the labyrinth filled with Vex harpies. Eager for a challenge, Claw

took the lead while Kestral and Independence took center. Bracus watched from the back.

The Ghost of independence emerged in front of its Guardian to feed a bit of education. " _Some Guardians have ventured into a Vex station located_

 _on planet Venus known as the Vault of Glass. Some believe it may have been a sort of laboratory where your kind experimented on the boundaries_

 _of time and space. There was a section in which modified Harpies patrolled a maze of rock. Apparently they could just look at you and in moments_

 _you stop existing. This situation of ours makes me think a bit of that_."

Next moment, Independence was pulled against the wall of the path by Kestral. Bracus at the back noticed and did the same. The fireteam

remained planted against the stone and in a few moments, a pod of Harpies went flying past the corner of the wall. The last one had halted a

moment after having heard scraping against stone. It turned around to find nothing there. But Vex were skeptical life forms, this unit no

exception.

The harpy split from the group to track down the source of the sound. Creeping its way through the next path. Once it reached the corner, a hand

grabbed onto one of its tendrils and jerked it into an ancient sword that rested firmly in the other.

Claw put her sword on her back before getting a good grip on two different sides of the machine and tearing it in two. Metal and fluid scattershot

all over the stone they stood on.

" _I do not have a liking to this. These things are far too easy. Why not just cut our way through?_ " Claw asked in a whisper.

Independence responded in equal tone. " _Where is your patience? There will be plenty of cutting you can commit once we reach the destination_."

Kestral peeked around the end of the path, witnessing the coast had become clear. Looking upward he could now see the construct. It really was

anchored by a beam of energy. The beam led down onto a pocket of constructs surrounded by mossy stone and dunes that were separated by a

great canyon. A copper bridge was the only route across.

" _Team, There's a bridge across_." Kestral whispered as he turned back to his allies.

" _Then let us haul our rear depths forward already!_ " Claw impatiently agreed. Had Independence bared a face he would have scowled at this rash

mindset of his Hive companion.

Bracus approached the side of his Fallen friend to share the sight and feed his own opinion. " _you know, if were fast enough, we might be able to_ -"

" _Fool! You really want to go with her linear and antiquated method?_ " Independence questioned.

"Well, we did go with your strategy last time. Why not give her a chance to exercise her ideas?" Bracus replied.

" _Bracus, this isn't about turns. This is about the best method. I figured the leader would be able to see such_ -"

" _Leader? No one ever said anything about me being the leader_."

" _I . . . I spoke faster than I thought. Ignore that part. Fine. You wish to use cave methods to solve this, as long as we succeed_." From the Vex came a

sigh of disappointment.

* * *

The four sped across the bridge. And in moments a train of Harpies followed behind, slap rifles blasting. Claw was starting to believe she was too

easy to please despite the barrier of isolation she kept between the group and herself, because she was already madly in love with the combat

this journey had brought. She lagged behind the group as she felt a strong urgency build inside. A hunger calling out to something far greater than

her.

" _Move forward. I will take care of them_."

" _What? Why? You can't survive-!_ " Kestral protested.

" _JUST GO!_ "

The Rest of the group sprinted towards the other end of the metal bridge while Claw stopped in her tracks. Her robes swayed in the open wind.

The lustful hunger burning inside. She could practically feel the light inside all the approaching Harpy units from behind. So Hungry.

Before the fist slap rifle shot could fire, a black and purple wound tore open within space. Claw thrust her arm inside the blackness and ripped out

a sickle crafted from the void itself. She turned like lightning and reflected the slap rifle shot back into the shooter's eye with her curved blade.

The Acolyte charged forward and began to tear through the enemy with her Sickle like butter. Her swift swaths and twirls, shredding the Harpies

apart without mercy. While the symbiotic parasite that sat inside Claw had ceased its campaign for light when she had been revived, the void that

came with her return was her new drive. And this weapon was her new way to feed her own strength.

When the Axis mind behind the will of the Harpies determined the units incapable to fight this particular foe, the Harpies began to disappear.

Eager for the last bite, Claw threw her sickle right through one Harpy. The harpy dropped upon defeat, revealing the space wound in which the

lethal blade hurled into. Back into Its dark realm that is the void. And the wound vanished.

The Bridge was silent. This violence. This dark desire was natural to her despite her destiny with the light now. Such power was a gift. And now

two Guardians had called upon their internal power.

She felt the gaze of her allies, especially the Goblin. She thought nothing of it. She turned around to rejoin them on the route. And finally the four

Guardians came across the beam reaching up into the castle in the sky.

Kestral was the first to approach it. " _Is it really just an anchor to keep it in place?_ "

" _Yeah, pal, I wouldn't go too close to that thing just yet._ " Bracus warned.

"The Cabal is correct, it is best we are to perhaps examine this energy before we make physical contact with it." Independence agreed.

The curiosity of Kestral softened as his comrades pushed it down with perhaps a well placed fear. Never know if the energy were to vaporize him

as soon as he puts a nail to it. As he turned to face his fellow guardians, one of the horns on his helmet barely touched the energy by the tip.

Kestral's scream quickly became distant as the energy fired him into the construct like an upward monorail. Bracus's jaw dropped inside his

helmet while he witnessed the fallen being rocketed into a hole on the underside of the construct within mere moments. Almost humorous how

could not even hear the rest of the scream since he had gone so fast.

" _Well, no option now unless we lose a teammate_." Bracus declared.

" _Wait, Bracus! Can we think on this first?_ " But the Cabal didn't listen to Independence. Instead he simply walked into the energy. Bracus was

focused on helping out his little buddy now.

Claw went past Independence without a word. She turned to look at him. Discomfort in the expressionless faces that looked at each other.

Neither could tell what the other was thinking through each other's eyes. The Hive fell backwards, letting the beam take her up. She cackled as

the beam absorbed her into the floating fortress.

The Goblin looked around. Sighed. And then walked into the beam to join the others.


	8. Mercury: Castle in the Sky

The metal in the center of the floor dematerialized and Kestral was released from the racing energies, landing face first on the floor of the room.

The Fallen pulled himself up with a grunt, trying to gather his thoughts as if he had been dragged up here so harshly they had escaped his head on

the way up.

He was now in a square room, dimly lit with blue lights in each corner. The only doorway of the room seemed to lead towards a sort of balcony

looking out upon Mercury. Kestral felt for his daggers, he believed if that feeling began to swell inside and release it as what he referred to as his

"flamethrowers" then he may have no choice but to go with it.

Before Kestral could finish his thought, he was slammed face first onto the floor by a heavy object. He felt the object that was Bracus shift off of

him with a groan.

" _That wasn't as fun as it looked. Sorry about that. If the two others are feeling lucky then we should get ready to catch them_." Bracus said.

Bracus bent his arm out and prevented the Hive Guardian from sharing the same experience. Now three of them were up in the big chateau.

Bracus figured it would be some time before their last member actually decided to just take the chance and not spend the time trying to "study"

the energy lift.

Yet in moments, Independence did in fact arrive. And instead of crashing into another comrade, The Vex landed perfectly without any chaos.

" _What? How did you get up here so smoothly?_ " Bracus asked, raising a brow.

" _It may have to do with my biology. This lift is likely meant for my kind. Who knows, perhaps your exhilarating trip up here was a failed death trap_

 _against those that were not vex. Unlikely though_." Independence responded with a bit of amusement.

The four Guardians took notice of the doorway and walked on through. A Vex, a cabal, a Hive, and a Fallen all found themselves looking out from a

metal balcony, experiencing a vast view of mercury. The limitless work of Vex forces brightened by the sun with the exception of one great

shadow casted by the construct they were in.

A loud, metallic slamming sound came from above the guardians. Each of them pulled out their weapons as they went up the circular ramp to the

right side of the balcony. At the top they found a large, hexagonal room filled with Vex forces. Dead vex forces. The hulls appeared to have been

smashed with what could have been a hot bludgeon weapon.

Independence went on to investigate the remains for any clue as to what else likely considered the vex a foe. Another slam from upstairs. The

team continued onward until they reached an open part of the construct. The sound of crashing metal and panicking vex could be heard around

the corner.

The fireteam moved up from the ramp to see what had beaten them to this construct, attacking the vex. Two yellow armoured warriors lunged at

their foes without a flicker of mercy. Humanoids wielding silver hammers which they would toss into their foes, just for them to reappear into

their hand.

Claw rushed in to fight the vex before Independence could grab her arm and stop such a reckless act. The three now had no choice but to join her

in fighting the common enemy.

The two hammer-wielding warriors became rather confused at the sight of these four enemies helping them. Each bearing the markings of their

ally Osiris. And they themselves decided to continue fighting the vex and figure things out when the fight was done.

Six guardians now battled together against the Vex on the massive roof of the construct. The units diminished and the Guardians were left with

their questions.

" _Why does every enemy of the light bear the markings of Osiris?_ " One of the Hammer warriors asked the Fireteam. Eyeing the four of them

through his faceless helmet that gleamed in the sun.

" _We are Guardians that serve him. He sent us here to stop Tralion, the Eradicative Mind._ " Kestral answered.

The two warriors kept themselves from being so astounded that the Fallen spoke English, remembering that Ghosts could implant languages into

the memories of their Guardians. "Ghosts" the first one remembered. " _If you truly are chosen by Osiris, show us the Ghosts to prove it_."

The four Guardians looked at each other before the little yellow-eyed machines appeared, revealing themselves. " _The seeking eyes_ " one of the

Warriors whispered.

" _Followers of Osiris, we are Phoenix and Icarus. We are Sunbreakers. We had left the city and made our base of Operations here on Mercury_

 _alongside Osiris. We have been defending ourselves against the Vex outbreak ever since Osiris had lost control of them_."

" _We want to do enough damage to gain the attention of the Axis mind. If no one here is a foe, can you help us?_ " Independence asked the

Sunbreaker Titans.

The female sunbreaker took a step forward. " _Vex of the light, we seek its destruction as well. Do you know what this place is? This is the fortress of_

 _Tralion. Icarus and I had been patrolling the land when we had spotted the materialization of this place. We immediately entered in search of the_

 _highest ranking minds underneath the axis. If you are foes of the vex, it may be you we have to thank that the Vex have summoned a fortress for_

 _assistance_."

Smoke began to surround the Fireteam and the Sunbreakers. Each one prepared for battle as units of Goblins and Hobgoblins emerged to defend

the fortress. The silence had once again died out as chaos brewed.

The Guardians were once again outnumbered, even with their quick new allies. Independence understood that back up would be required. He

needed to help friends when he couldn't reach them. He had to be there when he wasn't. Blue tendrils of light began coursing throughout the

Vex's body. He channeled it into his hand, launching the collected orb of Arc energy out onto the ground. The orb immediately formed a replica of

him made of pure electricity. Independence could see through the eye of this "Arc clone" he had created. He was two beings now. Feeling more

power rise inside, he shot another ball of arc, creating another clone under his command.

The Vex Guardian and his electrical duplicates went to work. It was a bit disorienting to have to live in multiple bodies. However, if they were

going to win, this Vex had to act like one, and become a pale imitation of an Axis mind himself using the power of Arc.

A high platform materialized at the back of the roof with a massive Vex Portal. As a pair of Cyclops's emerged from the blue smoke on each side,

something large came from the portal. The Hull of a colossal Minotaur in Teal plating stepped forward from it. Between a set of bull-like Horns, a

Yellow eye scanned the battle taking place at the Top of its Fortress. The Guardians had drawn out Tralion, Eradicative mind.


	9. Mercury: Might of the Axis

The standard units vanished, leaving the higher ranks to their work. The hovering platform slowly lowered onto the roof of the construct,

connecting to it like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle. The heavy blasts fired by the two Cyclops's forced the six Guardians to seek cover. And

having drawn out the Axis mind they had been hunting was supposed to be a good thing even though it made things far worse.

Tralion raised his spare arm skyward. Small shockwaves blasted outwards from the energy he emitted within his hand. This caused the wall the

Guardians had been hiding behind to disappear.

" _Ghost! Bring in the ship for Ariel support now!_ " Icarus shouted as he and the others moved to the next place to seek cover. As the new wall they

hid behind was dematerializing as well, they saw a blue-grey ship soaring above them, launching missiles at the three vex. The Cyclops's became

severely damaged, but the Eradicative mind that commanded them was protected by a green force field that had emerged to deny the attack.

The large silver vex arsenal by the sides of Tralion went into violent fits as they launched random projectiles towards the guardians. The guardians

had to evade the attacks by sprinting to the left section of the rooftop. Icarus however, had tripped on a dead vex and fell victim to the oncoming

shots.

Phoenix turned in horror as her partner was disintegrated from the void shots of the Cyclops. But she knew it wasn't too late. He just needed the

attention off his body. Tralion and his guards turned to the rest of the group, firing away their weapons meanwhile the Ghost of Icarus went to

work bringing its guardian back to life.

Phoenix summoned her Hammer of Sol and lanced it at the left Cyclops. The Hammer smashed directly into its eye, igniting the circuitry and

causing it to explode in a purple cloud and chrome garbage. She summoned it back and did the same to the other Cyclops, it received the same

fate as the other. She tried once more with the Axis mind, but to no avail thanks to that wretched shield. With the Platform completely lowered,

Tralion stepped forward to take matters into his own hands without his two guards. From the perspective of the guardians, Tralion appeared like

the silhouette of a colossal, one-eyed devil before the sun.

Phoenix banished her hammer as she pulled out a machine gun from transmat. On the other side of the rooftop, Icarus returned to life thanks to

his ghost and began firing at the Axis Mind with a rocket launcher. The shield deflected the rockets and bounced them off into random areas of

the sky.

The Guardians attempted to penetrate the shield of Tralion, a task that seemed hopeless with the exception of one of them. It seems that the slap

rifle of Independence, while pathetic towards the hull of Tralion, had been able to pass straight through the shield regardless.

Anxiously, Independence shouted to the rest of the Guardians. " _Warriors! Tralion had no reason to make his shield immune to his own units! Claim_

 _Whatever Vex Weaponry you can find and use it against him!_ "

As Claw evaded shots from Tralion's Torch Hammer, she shouted her response. " _Do any of us appear as if we knew how to use vex weapons? Even_

 _if we did, you don't seem to be leaving too many marks on this beast regardless!_ "

" _If we can penetrate the shield we can at least begin on seeking Tralion's weak area! I can also show you how to use these!_ " Independence

responded as he leaped from a shockwave caused by Tralion punching the ground.

" _Are you absurd? You're going to show us how to use weapons in the middle of a battle!_ "

" _Would you rather assault an impenetrable shield until we fail?_ "

Claw Growled in surrender to her comrade and sprinted for the corpse of a Hobgoblin. She snatched the Line rifle from the dead chassis before

leaping behind a cubical barricade. Claw raised her weapon up from the barricade for Independence to see. " _Ok! Now tell me how to use this_

 _before I lose this cover as well!_ "

Independence saw the Line Rifle in her hand. " _There are no triggers on the weapons! The one who wields it must simply will the gun to fire! Almost_

 _like it reads your thoughts!_ "

Claw stood up from cover and aimed the Line Rifle at the massive Vex mind. As she willed it, a beam of orange power launched from the barrel. It

passed through the shield without any resistance and left a smoking black spot on the Eradicative mind's thigh. The Machine turned towards its

new assaulter to meet another shot into in the yellow eye between its horns.

Tralion reached for its eye while letting out a significantly deep variation of a Vex cry. Ever Guardian on the Construct now possessed a Vex

weapon they had collected and turned their attention back to the target.

The Axis mind was now under fire from weaponry of its own kind. Kestral didn't know where inside he had hit. But he hit some part inside the

torso of Tralion that seemed to be responsible for the emerald shield around it. With a low hum, the shield faded away, and Tralion was exposed.

The most of the Guardians set their Vex arsenal aside and armed themselves with their best weaponry to finish off the enemy. Tralion flew into a

rampage, firing shots, swiping his enemies, stomping.

Dents and burns littered the plating of the enormous Vex now. Tralion reached out his hand towards Bracus and a vague beam of green light

appeared between them. Bracus was launched into the Hand of Tralion by what may have possibly been the same technology they had used to

board this fortress.

Bracus could feel the metal fingers beginning to dent in his armour. He would be crushed by his own gear. He felt small. Weak. Despite his

strength he was but a rodent beneath the clutches of this metal god.

He was strong but had to be stronger. He felt heat. A hot desire to protect from forces such as Tralion. Bracus could feel the fires within him begin

to forms around his armour. And the heat that encased him welcomed any cold within the air in order to harden itself. The mix of internal fire and

cool air formed powerful rock armour to layer Bracus's own.

Now with His Slag Armour gifted to him by his newfound solar abilities, Bracus grabbed onto the fingers that clutched him. He began to laugh

harshly as he pried the hand open. The rock armoured Cabal climbed on top of the massive hand. Before his expanded weight caused the hand to

drop him, he leaped forward towards the glowing yellow eye. He latched onto the Horns of the Vex and began punching the damaged eye.

In the center of a bullet storm, Tralion struggled to pull of the annoying little brute from his face. Bracus had managed to punch a hole into the

head of Tralion, feeling the complex machinery within. He pulled something out, causing the machine to let out a powerful scream. Driven by

pain, Tralion finally tore Bracus off, raised him high in the air like a champion who had won their trophy, then slammed the cabal full force into the

surface.

The rock armour split into shards, firing in all directions of the platform. Bracus was now immobilized from such a catastrophic blow. The Axis

mind dizzily stumbled back a few steps before falling onto one knee. Bullets continued to litter its hull. And in moments, Tralion activated his

teleportation to escape from known space.

* * *

The Guardians rushed towards their injured comrade. Bracus bore his standard, ornate Armour again. The remnants of his slag armour had

scattered along the mess of dead vex.

Independence gestured to the others to keep a mild distance as he examined the Cabal. Heavy indents had been done to the armour. The helmet

a waste. Independence removed the Helmet from Bracus to give him air. The Cabal's beady eyes were half closed and his jaw appeared to be

broken.

Before Independence could examine anything else or form a medical plan (even though he had no medical experience), the other Guardians

watched as the life faded from Bracus.

Kestral fought his heart to keep from shedding new tears. Claw subconsciously understood death as but an inevitable phase of existence and

accepted it quickly what was happening. Independence refused to stop. He became almost angry as he searched through his liquid mind for a

solution. Before he could burst out in rage and abandon logic, Bracus's ghost emerged.

" _Hold on Guardians. Don't prepare a funeral just yet. Our Friend is going to be fine_."

" _The Ghost is right, Guardians. As long as we have them, we all live on._ " Icarus added.

The servants of Osiris were confused, but watched as the Ghost went to work on fixing the damages done to the dead Cabal then sent in a pulse

of light to jumpstart his heart.

The Cabal awoke to the other Guardians gathered around him. Next thing he knew, the Vex Goblin and the fallen warrior hugged him tightly at

once while the Acolyte and Sunbreakers remained where they stood.

As the Ghost watched the Guardians learn another benefit of what they had become, it spoke. " _With us Ghosts, we can revive you Guardians_

 _without end. Without us around your lives hold the same standard as your previous. Only with these ones, you keep your memories. Just don't let_

 _immortality go to your head. Don't get arrogant with this gift. Osiris had to deal with things that try to make you to think that way. Things . . . best_

 _left trapped forever_."


	10. Mercury: Strategic Progress

The Four Guardians stood before the gates as they opened like an ancient, stone book. The familiar light spouting from the well had awakened

once more. A proud Osiris began.

" _Warriors of light, you may step forward_."

And so the four Guardians obeyed. Each came to stand before the time-frozen man on the throne and wait for what the Master had to say.

" _I am most proud at the swift rate you have each discovered the potential of your inner light. You learn like the Vex work. You both perform fast._

 _And in these times, fast is what we need. You were wise to follow the advice of the Seeking Eyes. Damage to Vex forces has tempted the Axis Mind_

 _to deploy his fortress and seek you out. And thus, you abused his vulnerabilities alongside some allies of my own. Independence, approach_."

The Vex Goblin looked from left to right at his comrades before taking a few steps further and awaiting the words from the light.

" _Independence, you are not like the rest. The others have personalities tied to their lost past. You however, have did not have memories prior to_

 _this life. Your Ghost had forged the memories you have now to accurately imitate a Vex mind with a will of its own. I saw the work you have done._

 _You think before you act. A wise route. However, learn to understand that your allies may not think the same as you do. Understand that some_

 _may hold emotion or desire as a passion. Use your advanced logic to use their natures as an advantage. Be a scholar for your team. Bracus, step_

 _forward_."

And Bracus Obeyed.

" _Bracus. No Guardian on this team is as quick to form allies as you. Your unity is your passion. Your sense of humor and compassion can sooth your_

 _team. And the energy you carry on your mind can inspire this team far more than you believe. Yet it seems you cast aside the concept of leadership._

 _As if it was but a shackle. Even without eyes, I can see the heart of a leader within you. But it can be difficult for some to witness their own. In time,_

 _you will learn the potential you hold as a leader among those you stand beside. Even if you are the last to realize it. Claw, step forward_."

And she did.

" _Claw, you are a huntress of the long night. It is within your dead blood to kill. It is the way of the darkness. But you have returned by the will of the_

 _light. And you serve as an example as to how the darkness can serve its adversary if done correctly. You are a brave and exhilarating warrior. Your_

 _skills in combat outmatch that of all your allies combined. But it is more than swords that win the cosmos. You lack faith in your team. You see_

 _power inward but not outward. Allow your eyes to fill both sides of the window. Kestral, step forward_."

The fourth and far from final did as the Master had told.

" _Kestral, youngest and most curious of your team. You are the adventurer among them. The kindness within your heart is hot enough to rival_

 _Bracus, but you know where rivalry belongs. Your desire for adventure and the creativity that seeps from your mind will help to push the traits of_

 _each of your comrades. But a wall keeps you from venturing the prime of the journey. You fear the forces that outmatch you. You fear that you are_

 _but an insect among the forces of the universe. Understand that the greatest of burning suns begin as simple molecules. It takes time to burn away_

 _fear_.

There was a moment of silence. The Guardians looked at one another. And then Osiris continued.

" _Guardians, you have done well in the fight against Tralion. But our tasks are far from over. This is but the beginning of something dire, and the_

 _prevention of something dark. Tralion is defeated, but not destroyed. He has fled somewhere else beyond Mercury. His actions are suspicious. The_

 _two Guardians that have aided you in your fight against him? Sunbreakers. Phoenix and Icarus are members of a group dedicated to the way of_

 _Hammer and Fire. I coexist with them and we work together. Prior to your return here, I had spoken with their commanders about the Axis Mind's_

 _retreat. They have decided it best they send out fireteams of their own to find the Vex mind and stop him before he can continue to spawn more_

 _troubles for us. But the fight was not meaningless. Bracus, you had torn a component from his eye. You have severed his ability to command the_

 _units below him_."

Plates on the floor in front of the throne split out and a pillar rose up from the hole. A small lens sat at the top of the pillar and projected a

hologram. The hologram depicted yellow imaging of what appeared to be a Vex Hydra with slight modifications such as two wing plates

protruding from each side of the top section. Pipes attached from underneath the arms lead to the sides of the head. The hologram rotated a 360

on a loop, giving a complete view of its hull.

" _These are the Eradicative Viceroys. Since Bracus was able to remove the Axis Mind's control over the units, the Network considered it offline. And_

 _as part of protocol, the Eradicative Viceroys continue the objective of Tralion in his absence. When you destroy these, there should truly be no more_

 _High ranking Vex to control the lower units. Each unit under the network should be dysfunctional until control is regained. While the Sunbreakers_

 _seek out the surviving Eradicative mind, you will terminate the Viceroys. They should be less of a threat, but a threat nonetheless_."

Osiris then commanded the four Guardians to travel out towards the Fields of Glass, the coordinates in which Osiris had just recently located the

next threat to Mercury.


	11. Mercury: Falls of Thought

When Tralion had returned to the Vex network, the mind had seized the opportunity to form an emergency protocol in case such an incident was

to happen again. Summoning three Hydra hulls, each was granted different elemental abilities and shared a single mind amongst each only other.

However, this shared mind would only activate once their superior had become inactive towards the Network.

And now these three Viceroys command the lower units from atop what the Sunbreakers have referred to as the "Falls of thought" which is the

central Construct within the fields of Glass. The Cabal ship containing the four Guardians had travelled low ground to avoid detection by the

Cyclops units that guard the cliff sides.

The name of this location was quite literal when it came to Vex Nature. A massive, canyon-like construct. Surrounding the perimeter were rows of

endlessly running falls of the milky substance contained within Vex. The top area was occupied by a collection of city-like shapes and creations.

" _The master insists the Falls of thought is one of the many Vex repair factories, where flawed units come to be recycled. The mind fluid running_

 _down the edges is from the wasted units. I guess were just adding to it then. Maybe when those Sunbreakers finish Tralion, well find him here?_ "

One of the seeking Eyes discussed with Bracus as He piloted the ship around the low lands of the area.

In this section of the falls of thought, the mind fluid that had expelled from the falls ran down into the labyrinths, creating a form of mechanical

river lands. The Harvester Ship lowered down into a cavern at the bottom of a canyon wall, dust flying out from the force of the engines.

The Four Guardians stepped out from the ship, one by one. They lined up at the stone shoreline. Claw looked upwards, scanning the Cyclops

forces that acted as the sentinels of the canyon tops. The reason Bracus had to fly them low.

" _The sooner we find a way up the falls, the sooner I can cut apart those machines._ " She said.

She heard the mechanical grunt behind her and turned to face Independence.

"Is _destruction all you can think about? Is there really nothing more to life in your eyes than death?_ " The Vex Goblin asked with a tone that

suggested annoyance over the simplistic desires of the Hive.

Suddenly, but not unintentionally, Bracus nudged between them by "accident" to get a better view of their objective. The hulking soldier put his

thick hands to his hips and summoned his Ghost.

" _Well, Ghost. Any other details we should know about?_ " The Cabal asked in his proud lumberjack voice.

" _Yup. First of all, I'm detecting that the Viceroys are located at the heart of these falls. Second, I received new information from Osiris_."

" _He can do that?_ "

"The four of us Ghosts are linked to him. Though we were created by the Traveler under the influence of something known as a Warmind, Osiris

found us dead long ago. With his wisdom, he brought us back from the dead much like what we did to you, he modified us. Changed us. Made us

tenfold the strength of the average Ghost. And much like how Osiris can sense what happens in the Vex Network, he can sense what happens with

us. And we can sense what happens to him. Anyway, I'm droning on, where were we?"

Bracus could hear two of his companions bickering behind him. The Cabal turned around to see an Acolyte and a Goblin turning their words into

weapons. One argued about being nagged around by a bookworm while the other ranted over having to work with a barbarian. Meanwhile,

Kestral kept his distance from the argument, reluctant to get involved.

Bracus slapped his hand onto the face of his Helmet. Since the minor bickering about tactics earlier during the mission, Bracus had an idea that it

would have escalated.

" _Would the two of you shut up for a moment? Trying to listen here!_ " He interrupted.

Independence huffed before walking some distance to begin examining the environment. Claw pulled the sword off her back and pierced it into

the ground, beginning to sharpen it with the small but firm rock she carried with her. Kestral sighed in relief.

With a twinkle of satisfaction, Bracus turned back to face the white falls and continue speaking with his Ghost.

" _New Information?_ " Bracus asked.

" _Oh, right! New information from the master. Bracus, do you remember when we left the Fortress?_ "

" _Yeah? Why?_ "

" _Before we left into the ship, did you see the two Sunbreakers do anything?_ "

" _I think one of them jammed some kind of probe in the rooftop_."

" _She did. That was a transmat beacon. With that planted, the Sunbreakers will be able to take dominance over the Fortress. Convert it into an_

 _outpost against the vex, you know, unless the vex decide to rip it out of current time. We have some as well. Osiris wants us to do the same with_

 _the falls of thought. He wants to expand control over Mercury Expand from the Lighthouse_. Turn this place into another base of operations"

" _He is trying to be king or something?_ "

" _No. It's for . . . a plan B_."

" _ehhh. What?_ "

" _Osiris will let you all know in time_."

* * *

The Four Guardians made their way through the flooded lowlands via platforms and being very careful not to touch the mind fluid. The Ghosts

had made it clear that coming into direct contact with this substance could infect themselves with an unstable aspect of the vex network. They

could turn themselves insane through the juice of broken sub-minds.

After having found their route around the lake of white liquid, the guardians found themselves facing a large, spherical shape and half a bridge

within a dry area of the falls. Between this Vex gateway and the Guardians was a large span of mind fluid with no way across.

" _Well that sucks_ " Bracus admitted.

" _I hope you do not simply plan on conceding so easily. Warrior, does this not seem odd to you? Look at the entrance. It is as if a bridge had been_

 _constructed half way into the process._ " Independence responded.

" _He's right, Bracus. The Vex do have a habit of tossing their supplies throughout time. It could be that the other half of this bridge is simply-_ "The

Ghost's addition to the talk was interrupted as white outlines began to form before above the white waters. And in moments the other half of the

bridge appeared.

Kestral stepped forward with a sense of ignorant wonder. He was oblivious to Claw who had begun her first few steps onto the bridge across.

Kestral felt the warm vibrations within the metal surface. And in a moment the Fallen realized that his hand was beginning to go through the side

of the surface of the bridge. It was vanishing out of time.

He looked up to see Claw had realized this too, so she leaped back to the others as great as she could. She managed to grab onto the wire edges

where their end of the bridge had begun. Now she was but a meter away from dipping into a pool of insanity. Bracus was the one who tried to

help her. While Kestral was drowned in angst and Independence was struggling to feel sympathy for a fool.

"And that is why we analyze before we act, Claw". Independence spoke condescendingly.

The Acolyte hissed at the machine after declining the help of Bracus and pulling herself back onto solid ground. Her Ghost appeared, hovering

above the team. "Seems like one half of the bridge really is spinning through time."

Suddenly the bridge appeared again. This time Claw sprinted as swiftly as she could across the half of the bridge, ignoring the annoyed vex shouts

about how she was being such a idiot. She slid across, coming too close to falling into the white lake as the bridge-half vanished again.

At this, Kestral let out a deep breath then took his position. Bracus followed suit. When the bridge appeared again, the two of them came to

repeat the act of their hive companion. Now only one left had to come across.

"Do you not believe it is better to take the time to study the details first?" The Goblin shouted across.

"We don't have time for classes, Indy. Just run across when it reappears. We have our example and an assumption. Do you need to watch the

bridge come and go a million times before deciding?" Bracus replied.

The Vex remained silent. On the inside he was agreeing with the Cabal with this situation. Was he really going to stick around and observe for so

long just to be certain? How many scholars desperate for a solid answer find that they themselves make similar choices?

So Independence did as the rest did. When the bridge appeared, he went as fast as his metal legs could go. However, right before he could reach

the end, an orange beam from a line rifle penetrated through his large head crest, causing him to fall back and slam onto the bridge floor.

Bracus was horrified at what was going to happen next. He sprinted back to get his teammate, but before he could reach the center of the bridge,

the half supporting the vex vanished, and allowed the Goblin to drop into the lake of crazed mind fluid.

* * *

A Hobgoblin from a small opening in the wall of the construct had succeeded in firing at the rogue unit on the bridge. And with this, the

Eradicative Viceroys understood that filth was plaguing its way into their disposal complex.

The three Hydras that wielded the power of solar, arc, and void kept close to the core of their building, sending out the defense orders to all other

units in the complex.

* * *

Bracus saw the small beach of sand on the left of the bridge lining the falls. He saw the movement within the milky substance, rippling its way to

the shore on their side. The Cabal ran towards the shoreline next to the entrance and leaped down with the thrusters built into his armour. Small

shockwaves of dust puffed outwards as his boots hit the sand. The Cabal witnessed the Goblin chassis, twitching as it crawled out of the

substance, with much of it leaking off his components. Independence shook with uncontrollable spasms and screams before collapsing onto the

sand and bashed his hands against his head.

"Help Me! So many voices! Broken and illogical! Madness! Help!" The machine screamed in torment.

This image of a helpless comrade was traumatic yet familiar to Bracus. He was there but could do nothing about it. He could only try to comfort

his metal companion as he screamed from the chaotic chorus in his head. And the others could only watch as they heard only the voice of the

crazed vex.


	12. Mercury: The Complex

Independence continued to scream as he tried to tear at his own face. His red eye rapidly changing between dim and bright in random patterns. His gears locking and loosening.

The next moment, the machine screams were interrupted with a punch in the head. From the fist of an Acolyte straight to the eye, The Vex temporarily shut down. Or for more organic creatures, what would be referred to as going unconscious.

Bracus looked up at Claw with a scowl behind his helmet. No guilt in the three green eyes of the other.

" _Would you rather he continues to scream and bring even more attention?_ " She said in response to his gaze. Bracus was sure there could have been better ways to handle that but it no longer mattered. Now that the tormented soul in the machine was asleep, the team could begin on cracking the vex gate.

Kestral's Ghost appeared. The seeking eye soared upwards to investigate the passage inside.

" _I can crack this gate open. It's just going to take a few moments. A few screw ups with the system and we could end up alerting a Gate lord to some intruders._ " The Ghost said.

" _Gate Lord?_ " Kestral asked.

" _A lot like Tralion. Just, more on the defensive than the offensive. Watch out in case any targets are eyeing us. No doubt it was a Vex that hit Independence in the head_."

The other Guardians made their way back up onto the bridge, Bracus carrying the knocked out Vex over his left shoulder.

Some heavy, metallic sounds came from the gate in a strange melody after being unlocked by the Ghost. In multiple different pieces, the round gate disassembled itself as it opened the way into a large, pipe-like hallway. The Guardians proceeded.

* * *

It took very little time until Vex units began emerging from their blue smoke to seek out the intruders to their disposal complex. Goblins, Hobgoblins, and a couple of Minotaur's roamed the Hallways in search of the enemies. Like the maze of Harpies all over again, the Guardians were outnumbered dramatically.

Currently, the three of them along with their unconscious ally had hid themselves in a gap within the wall. Kestral peered out from the corner to see a Minotaur march its way across the hall, followed by a pair of Harpies. The Fallen pulled back before one of their eerie red eyes could spot him.

" _So if we stop the Viceroys, we stop them all?_ " Kestral asked Bracus through a whisper.

Before Bracus could answer, the Cabal's Ghost appeared and answered for him. " _At least in this Vex mind system. No mind here works independently from Tralion's. Other than the one we are seeking now, but only when their superior is out._ "

" _There are other Vex Minds?_ "

" _Mars, Venus. The Vex aren't slow in their work. This is just the first of Vex environments within the Solar System. Mercury is just one of a whole plethora of worlds fully terraformed by the Vex Network_."

Kestral nodded in satisfaction before realizing his allies were staring past his shoulder. The Fallen turned around to find a Minotaur hand tightly grasping around his face.

" _I am NOT carrying two of you guys!_ " Bracus addressed to the team as he quickly put his own Vex on the floor, went over and hammered his heel into the knee of the Minotaur. The machine fell forward, and had its eye explode from a slug fired by the Cabal. But this didn't go in their favour. Now aggravated, the Minotaur began repeatedly slamming Kestral into the floor, whom was doing his best at tearing through the metal arm with his daggers in a panic.

Claw looked down at the clueless Vex, the last thing she wanted was to babysit her nagging "friend". She drew her sword and turned the Vex minotaur into an array of different pieces.

" _That shuts up two machines here_ " Claw mumbled to herself.

" _Thanks_." Bracus responded even though she wasn't talking to him.

Claw ignored the Cabal's thank and walked on through the hall. She stopped, feeling the Cabal hand wrap around her exoskeleton arm.

" _Let me go_ ". Claw commanded without emotion.

" _Wait up. Don't just go without us_." Bracus informed.

" _Slow_ "

" _What?_ "

" _You're too slow_. "

" _And you're too impatient. No wonder that brown robot keeps picking at you_."

" _Maybe if that walking piece of metal would cease his over thinking and begin acting we would get somewhere. Now let go of my arm_."

Bracus sighed and obeyed. He turned around to find that Kestral was investigating the broken remains of the Minotaur with great interest. He poked the fallen on the side to remind him they had a job to do. He picked up Independence and turned back to let out a second sigh. Claw was still walking without them.

* * *

The Guardians made their way into a massive, square room filled with Vex bridges (that didn't travel through time) and what appeared to be large drain pipes launching the white substance into a pool down below. Between bridges, large vats filled with the same liquid reached from ceiling to bottom. In the center of the room, all the bridges came together at a circular platform with four copper bars around it.

Kestral's ghost emerged and went to scan it. " _I think this is a lift. The power that runs it is like the one you all used to enter Tralion's fortress. Only this one uses something to stand on and should lead us to the coordinates of our targets. If you want to skip the intense launch, I can modify its programming to bring you up in a safer manner._ "

" _Yes_ " Bracus said.

" _No_ " Claw added.

The two Guardians looked at each other in silence. Bracus turned back to his ghost with his hands on his hips. Sign language suggesting he wasn't going to take the Hive's no for an answer. The Ghost looked between the two, unable to come to a decision. The Seeking eye set his interest on the Fallen member who had kept his opinion out of the situation.

" _Kestral, what do you want to do? Go up this lift fast? Or take a little time to make it safer?_ " The Ghost asked.

Kestral didn't want to give his opinion in case he would upset either of the members. But he thought about the unpleasant experienced he had received heading up the fortress.

" _We modify it. Please..._ " He answered.

Claw gave a small growl to herself in defeat as the Ghost went to work, changing up some programming with the lift in the center of the platform they were all on.

Bracus was the first to notice the blue smoke creeping from under his feet.

"We got company".

* * *

6 minutes until the lift is ready. The Guardians do all they can to defend their position until they can travel upwards. Claw summons her weapon of the void to rip her way through the clusters of Vex units with little to no difficulty. Behind her, Bracus pummels slug shots into the weak point of the few units Claw had missed in her onslaught.

4 minutes left. The Viceroy mind realizes how dangerous the banes of the axis mind really are. They are forced to rip out one of their Cyclops units from the top of the building, cast it through space, and place it inside. But to no avail. Bracus showered the Cyclops eye with bullets while Claw cut away at external components.

2 minutes left. The eye of the Cyclops is busted open. Bracus needs to refill his ammunition and Claw is nearing the end of her stamina. Kestral, realizing the stakes, summons a grenade of pure solar energy and lances it into the great machine before them. The inner circuitry combusts and crackles. The silver Vex artillery explodes.

The Guardians all get onto the lift when the Ghost's modifications to it are complete. The lift commences its route upwards just as new clusters of Vex units begin to emerge within the large room, firing upon the invaders. Bracus with his Slug rifle reloaded goes back to his duty against the enemy. Claw summons her Sickle to throw it through Vex, banish it into a small wormhole behind them, and then summon it back into her hand to throw it again. While still trembling over such power, Kestral is hard pressed to join the fight as he sprays jets of fire across the complex, melting Vex chassis as the flames coat them. To the surprise of Bracus, he witnesses the shapes of Vex units down below, made of pure Arc energy. The normal vex and the Arc-vex and up fighting each other. Bracus looks to his shoulder, seeing that Independence has awakened, half dazed and dizzy, but trying his best to help nonetheless. The units below fail to stop the invaders.

The lift enters a shaft upwards and out of the large chamber of Vex. Claw proudly snaps her fingers, with that; her sickle vanishes back into nothingness. Kestral extinguishes his flames as soon as the battle is done without a moment to waste. Independence, who has allowed his clones to dissipate, has fallen back unconscious and collapsed over the cabal shoulder once more.

Bracus lays the Vex down on the platform, wondering if it's best to try to wake him. Would that hurt his psychological health even further? However, the Cabal won't be able to drag the machine around when they reach the Eradicative Viceroys.

Bracus nudges the Vex he was carrying. Nothing. He contemplates shaking him. Before he can decide, Claw steps forward and gives a kick to the side of the inactive metal dish of a Vex head. The single red eye strobes a few times before fully turning on.

" _Why. Why are you waking me! I can hear them in the back of my mind again. In sleep, they go silent_." Independence complained.

While Claw gave a small chuckle at this, Bracus felt a handful of guilt. Sleep was the only way that Indy couldn't hear these "voices"? What now? Every time the Vex is awake he has to hear a bunch of gibberish in his mind?

Independence balanced onto one knee, subconsciously trying to seek something to support him. Bracus grabbed his arm and help him up from the platform. The cabal gently let go, then caught the arm again when the Goblin stumbled.

"You _okay? I'm gonna need both hands while fighting the Viceroys. Just saying_ " Bracus said.

" _Yes, Cabal. I will be fine. I- I just need a moment to gather thoughts_." The Vex said as he put his hand to his chest, as if trying to ease the vortex of random words and thoughts that swirled within his mind fluid.

" _Just hope you're faster at gathering your thoughts than you are at actually thinking them. Do you want to stay out of this battle? Recuperate?_ "

" _But you need my- ! Ugh. Yes. Yes I will remain evasive. It will be some time before everything makes sense again. I also do not wish my status to be of any burden when we reach the targets_."

The lift came to a stop once it reached the central area of the complex. To the right of the room was a hallway leading into the central chamber. Claw went on, ready for action. Kestral looked back at the ill machine before following the Acolyte.

Bracus looked at Independence, who was steadying himself as he sat in the corner of the square room. There were still shakes and spasms in his movements. It would take time to get his mind stable again, if that was truly possible.

" _Stay here_." Bracus commanded.

" _Of course, commander_." Independence replied.

Bracus shook his head with a sigh that seemed to be mixed with a chuckle of disagreement. The Cabal brushed off the absurd title he was addressed with and followed the Fallen and Hive towards the Central chamber of the complex. The Vex Goblin watched as his comrade left the room, leaving him with only the ocean of nonsense thoughts within his liquid brain.


	13. Mercury: Trinity

The Cabal caught up with the Hive and Fallen that had beat him to the Core of the complex. While Claw looked about, eager for combat, Kestral held onto the handles of his daggers uncomfortable, aware of the coming fight.

Bracus studied the details of the large room they stood within. It was a massive, circular chamber. In the center was pit with a great column of blue light emerging from it. The massive light fired into what appeared to be almost a vex portal attached to the ceiling.

The eerie similarity of this room chewed at the mind of Bracus. " _You're wondering why this looks so much like the chamber of light_." The Cabal's Ghost had asked after appearing over his shoulder, examining the blue light.

" _Osiris didn't make the lighthouse. It was Vex construct like all the rest. I haven't yet been reactivated by his power when he adopted the location. I can only guess that maybe the chamber of light held a similar purpose to this room before Osiris moved in, hence the nearly identical setups."_

" _You're saying the Lighthouse might've been Tralion's old man cave before the decrepit guy on the throne moved in?_ " Bracus asked.

" _Maybe. Really don't know. If it was Tralion's, or even some other axis mind, they are gone now so-_ "

Their conversation was interrupted when blasts of energy exploded from the blue column of light. Three blasts in particular. White tendrils of energy burst from the main column, as if the energy itself was giving birth to these monstrous machines. The Guardians of its own.

Three Vex Hydras emerged from the Blue column, their chassis altered from the standard unit. The three warriors whipped out their weaponry as the trinity of Hydras hovered towards them.

All three of the Viceroys possessed the same colour of Teal plating as their former superior mind. Yet the lighting that illuminated the circuitry of each was different. One Hydra gave off the orange colour of solar, one the purple of the void, and one the blue of arc. None of the Hydras possessed the common force field to rotate around them. These particular ones did not need them.

The one equipped with the power of the void was the first to attack. From its side cannons, purple orbs of energy fired, hovering in a slow movement but homing in on the targets. The two other Hydras performed the same attack with their respected elements.

While Bracus and Kestral attempted to evade the projectiles only to still be chased down by them, Claw readied her sword and lunged onto the head of the Void Hydra. With one hand she held onto the top of the hull and raised her sword upwards with the other. With a savage thrust, Claw launched her Cleaver downwards to pierce the Hydra head.

The Sword completely refused to penetrate the metal, and Claw's hand lost hold on the sword, cutting a scar on her palm as it slide down the edge. She growled in pain and frustration. Her sword tumbled off the face of the Hydra and onto the floor. She looked at where she had attacked. Not a scratch.

Bracus had learned that he could in fact cause the tracking orbs to explode when fired at, like volatile bubbles. He saw Claw latched onto the top of the Void Viceroy, steadying herself to jump for the sword on the floor.

Bracus looked to the left, closer to the entrance in which Kestral was still trying to run from the following orbs coloured in purple, orange, and blue. The Cabal gave a sigh and aimed his slug rifle at the orbs. But instead of the launching of micro rockets, a hollow click could be heard every time he pulled the trigger. Empty. He reached into his legging pouches for other cartridges. No ammo. No bullets to save Kestral from the uncanny Vex technology.

The Arc Viceroy began to float towards Bracus, its blue eye glowing brighter by the second. The Cabal focused on the fact that each of his friends were in various states of danger. His desire to protect once more granted him a suit of rock armour forged from cooled solar. His thick armour finished forming just in time to protect the user from the arc laser fired by the Viceroy's eye. An endless beam of energy. Bracus began marching forward towards the Arc Hydra, hoping to resist the laser until he could do whatever melee damage he could before his rock armour shattered.

Kestral looked at the Solar Hydra approaching him while still running around to avoid the orbs, growing immensely tired from it. He really did not want to do this, but forced himself into it. The Fallen charged towards the orange lit Hydra head on, leaping onto its face.

Kestral's four arms latched onto the metal. If these orbs would continue to follow him, would they still do it when they were headed for their own creator? Kestral began to feel a strong heat against his stomach. He knew it wasn't his power coming back but was still afraid at the possibility that his abdomen would be vaporized in a few moments by a solar laser.

The orbs continued onto the route of their target. Though Kestral could not see, he certainly felt the painful barrage of orbs assaulting him. He screamed at the various burns the orbs granted him and he lost his grip on the Hydra head. He dropped to the floor right before the solar laser could incinerate him. The Fallen had gotten a quick glimpse of the orbs that had in fact hit the foe. The void and arc orbs had done nothing to the Hydra. But the solar ones did. It's respected element.

" _Weak! Their weak to their own powers!_ " Kestral yelled with pain.

Bracus had noticed in the corner of his visor that his Fallen friend was hurt, but he was too busy trying to beat the underside of the Hydra to no avail. He and Claw both heard the shout from Kestral. Bracus here realized that he was useless against this particular Viceroy and rushed to help Kestral.

The Solar Hydra had hovered some feet back in order to get a better aim on the Guardian on the floor. It was preparing another solar beam to vaporize the pathetic germ before it. It halted its attempt at execution when it felt something strong tearing apart at its underside.

Bracus tore open a hole underneath the Hydra, ripping out machinery as he climbed inside. Bracus was ready to use his damaged rock armour to rip the Hydra from the inside then out. The Hydra realizing that its inner mechanisms would not be enough to destroy the invader decided to commence the self destruction of the chassis in an attempt to destroy the invader along with it.

Bracus was soon learning that the Hydra he was cramped inside was heating up enough that even his own armour could not resist the rapid temperature escalation. He dropped from the hole he had torn. As his boots connected to the floor, the explosion of the Hydra Hull slapped against his rock coating in a fiery chaos. The rock layer shattered.

* * *

The Ghost of Independence had taken a decent peak from the entrance to the chamber and soared back to its Guardian with enough information.

As the battle had been going on within the Core of the Complex, Independence was fighting with the voices in his mind which have gotten slightly louder now. The Goblin was desperate to rid of them just as he was curious to understanding the nature behind these voices if there even was one. His position inside the lift room had not changed since. He was slumped at the wall, fighting his thoughts.

" _Independence, the others are fighting the Viceroys! They can only hurt them with their respected powers! One of three will only be weak to you!_ " The Ghost urged.

" _The voices, little light. It is so difficult to think clearly. I do not believe I can help them..._ " The Vex responded with a defeated tone, dropping his head down.

This Guardian was the only way the others were going to defeat the last of the Vex minds on all of Mercury. This Guardian, who was too concerned with a storm in his brain to just attack. It didn't take brains to attack. The Ghost remembered when he had first worked to get its Guardian.

" _Get up! Get up now!_ " The Ghost shouted as it continuously rammed itself into the face of Independence, adding to the irritation the Guardian was already feeling in his mind.

* * *

The head of the Void Hydra was tearing down the middle as a Sickle of the same power cut through, pulled downwards by the weight of the Acolyte. Claw dropped from the Vex and chased for her sword. The Viceroy continued to hover in a random direction for a few moments before the purple glow within went dark and the entire chassis exploded with void energy. One Viceroy left.

Three mildly injured Guardians were helpless against the Arc Hydra. Whether it was the bright flame of Solar or the wretched shadow of the void, the Viceroy was completely invincible. The door to Mercury's freedom of Vex rule was locked away. Arc was the key.

A grin emerged behind the helmet of Bracus as he witnessed a ball of arc fired onto each side of the Hydra. And both of those shots were of his own Vex. They formed into electrical imitations of Goblins and began firing away at the Hydra.

Arc began to burn at the hull of the Hydra, each shot firing deeper into the metal. Kestral turned to the entrance to witness his Vex partner leaning against the side of the wall, struggling to keep awake. Independence looked at the large machine with disgust. In a way he felt that the nonsense that corrupted his thoughts were the result of these Hydras. The garbage collected in this place by these machines and turned into some monstrous soup that they sent into canyons and formed white lakes.

Independence began to scream as he gripped at his willpower and fired out more clones to control. He now commanded seven of his replicas to fire away at the Hydra. Soon the last Viceroy was a big metal sponge of damage. The arc energy tore its way through all the circuitry. Whatever it didn't burn, it overcharged. The Last Axis mind on Mercury exploded.

* * *

All across the landscapes of Mercury. Every single Vex unit, from Harpy to Hobgoblin to Hydra. Each one that had been patrolling the metropolis of constructs or the lifeless dunes. Each one either halted in their tracks or dropped from the air. Every haunting red eye went dark. Every bleep, hushed. Every unit under the Eradicative mind became as still as the constructs themselves. And Osiris felt it.


	14. Mercury: Control

The Cabal Harvester travelled less carefully across the skies back to base. Without any foes to rip them out of the skies, Bracus no longer needed to keep such caution. The engines of the ship was the only sound that broke the silence of the former Vex sanctuaries.

Of course, the Guardians did not leave the Vex Complex without leaving behind a Transmat beacon that one of the Ghosts had prepared. With that beacon planted, the Sunbreakers would arrive soon enough and take control of that location as they had already done with the sky fortress of Tralion. And with no Vex units to repel them, both the renegade solar Titans and the will of Enlightened Warlock was going to spread across Mercury, thus placing the world back into the hands of the light.

* * *

Independence's red eye beamed brightly. The last thing he remembered was forcing him to spawn more Arc clones in a desperate and successful attempt to slay a high ranking Vex. When he knew that the job was done, he allowed himself to let go of consciousness.

When he awoke, he was onboard the ship he and his team had arrived in. He was safe. Thanks to him the mission was a success.

He could still feel them. The voices. They were no longer torture. But they were there regardless. Independence could hear the voices ever so faintly in the depths of his mind. He would need total silence just to hear them. However, he was convinced that with enough time awake, the voices would return. If he could only somehow make use of these voices. All of those discarded Vex units that had been dumped together in a lake. Now in his mind.

First thing he noticed from what he saw was that he was strapped in one of the large cabal seats, leaned onto the side. He looked about the room. Kestral and Claw were across from him in silence, tired and in thought. While Kestral's eyes were the only thing visible and Claw's face was expressionless, the Vex Guardian could tell they were both occupied with their daydreams.

His Ghost appeared in front of him, ready to spill a couple of words. " _Rise and shine. I hope your awakening this time wasn't as rude as the last couple. I'm getting concerned about your mental condition. It may be a hinder to the coming events_."

The voice of the Ghost caught Kestral's attention, whose eyes were now locked on Independence. Claw had no concern and continued to wander in her violent fantasies. Independence himself ignored kestral's stare of curiosity and replied to his Ghost with the kind of tone any would have upon waking up.

" _Coming events?_ "

" _In time. But the mind fluid from the lake. We're going to have to find a way to remove as much of it as possible. If the many subminds that I'm picking up in your mental readings get too strong, you might even lose the ability to control yourself, the insanity of the infective minds kicking in. Causing you to commit random actions and think random thoughts._ "

At this, Independence shifted from his seat. Not frightful, but uneasy from this confirmation of his suspicions.

" _Independence, I don't mean to scare you with this. The good news is that there is a way to keep this at a weak state. It seems that when you go unconscious or in a state of "sleep", the other minds do the same. It's only after prolonged consciousness that they increase in activity_."

" _Ghost, do we know of any way to rid of this condition I bear?_ "

" _Not yet_."

* * *

The Stone gates opened, and the Titan clad in Yellow and gunmetal armour stepped into the chamber of light. A sunbreaker guard remained at each of her sides. None of them bowed before the Warlock on the throne. The three of them looked up to the column of yellow light shining into the sky.

The middle titan, the leader, began. " _Osiris, from Warlock to Vex Mind. For so long you have been quiet. Yet as of late, I see you have been rather active, determining by the light you exhaust into the sky. My fellow Sunbreakers have reported a Cabal ship traveling among this world. And only recently, these two warriors by my sides, Phoenix and Icarus, grant me interesting news_."

" _Ouros, Third_ _Empyreal Magistrate of the Sunbreakers. I can feel their power. The beasts. Far below the surface. Soon enough, they will build enough might within themselves and break free of their prison. They will resurface, destroy me, destroy you, and poison the light once more_."

" _I understand that. I assume these "Guardians" of yours are your next attempt?_ "

" _Indeed._ "

" _A Vex, a Cabal, a Hive, and a fallen. Why these?_ "

" _It is, in a way . . . experimental. There is only so much time we have left. But I need to be sure that their strength is primed before I send them down into the Catacombs_."

" _It was experimentation that caused this ordeal to begin with. Why do you choose to use a new experiment to end this one? How do you know the past will not repeat itself?_ "

" _Ouros, if you desire, you can send me your entire clan of Warriors. You can join them. While I believe you are strong warriors, you cannot defeat these slithering weapons. I have sent down warriors of your own many times, you remember. My final attempt had been a Champion from the city. One I had once fought alongside. And like those who came before him, they failed. Exos, Humans, Awoken. They all come from the same world. They think the same. We need more colourful minds. We need enemies to fight other enemies._ "

" _You did not answer my question. How do you know the past will not repeat itself?_ "

" _I . . . do not. But I start with them small. I learn from my mistake. And we will erase that mistake with a correction. My new Guardians are on rout to this place as we speak. So far, they are proving to be rather successful_."

" _They did help us take down the Eradicative Mind, Mistress_." Icarus added.

Osiris continued. " _It is because of them that you had no need to defend yourselves from Vex weaponry as you made your way here. We are Lucky that unlike the Vex of Venus, these units can only work with an active Axis mind within the network. If I could, I would reclaim control over these machines. But the power of the creatures block my connection to the units_."

Ouros was silent for a moment, thinking. She looked back up to the light and continued. " _What is your plan?_ "

" _I wish to prepare these four warriors. They have already discovered the powers they hold within themselves. Now they need to master them. When they are ready, together, they will venture into the Catacombs with a weapon to destroy the beasts. If I am proven wrong and they fail, we will have as much artillery and warriors on the surface as we can as a final attempt. I am convinced that once I open the gate to let the Guardians enter that wretched place, I will not have the strength to reclose it._ "

" _Where do you expect to get artillery and more Warriors?_ "

" _I believe despite my sour relationship with him, the Speaker would be more understanding when a threat is eminent._ "


	15. Mercury: Warm Welcome

The sun gleamed against the hull of the landed Harvester ship, now separated from its users. The four Guardians of Osiris marched across the

stone bridge that connected the landing area and the Lighthouse. Kestral made sure to stay next to Bracus, who was keeping an eye sharply on

Independence to track any signs of that "illness". The Vex and the Hive were both occupied with their own minds. Independence pondering on a

cure to his mental health, while Claw kept to her inner fantasies of the battles to come.

Independence stopped walking; putting a hand against his chest, just as Bracus was waiting to happen. The Cabal stopped as well, turning his

attention to the Vex.

" _You alright?_ " He asked, the serious tone of his voice clearly implying he knew the Vex Goblin was not.

" _I am fine. Continue without me. I merely need some silence_." The Vex insisted as he turned towards the shining horizon beyond.

Bracus watched the Vex through his helmet for a moment before turning forward again and continuing on his way into the lighthouse, Kestral

following along. Bracus saw that Claw had paid no attention to the halt in their walk and continued on without them. No concern for the situation

with their machine friend.

Kestral looked back over his shoulder to see that Independence had sat down cross legged to stare out into the sun that illuminated his brown

metal and gold patterns that encrusted him.

The Fallen turned his head to the right, looking up at Bracus. " _You think He's going to be okay? Will he live?_ " He asked the Cabal.

After a pause, Bracus gave his answer without emotion " _I don't know_."

Kestral then turned forward, looking at the Acolyte ahead of them. He leaned closer to the Cabal in order to pass a whisper. " _And Her?_ "

Bracus gave no reply to this. What could he say about her? Would her "interest" be more of a benefit or a flaw?

Kestral went on silent as well. Within the hall, Bracus slowly looked from left to right, and Kestral let his curiosity run wild as he let his eyes throw

his attention in all directions.

Around the Guardians were others. Titans. The walls of the hallway were occupied by numerous Sunbreaker Titans, each standing like statues,

keeping their hammers motionless before them and facing outwards from their helmets.

This once hollow and lonely place now seemed more like a royal castle, its fiery guards standing by the sides for three honoured knights. And

these knights would go to meet the king who rules them. This felt incredibly familiar to Claw as she walked ahead of her team. She appeared

careless from the outside. But on the inside this position she was something that must have happened before, just in a much more alien, much

more docile style.

When Claw approached the set of stone doors at the end of the hall, the last two Sunbreakers marched from their stoic positions to grab onto the

handles and pull the doors open for the Acolyte, revealing the main plaza of the Lighthouse.

The large room was not enclosed. And it was ludicrously far from being lonely. The plaza was like a great Vex pantheon. The wall on the right was

absent; instead stone pillars kept the ceiling from hitting the floor. Plenty of Sunbreaker titans gave company to the floor as well as the long tables

in which they sat to drink, talk, and laugh. Small stands were set up in various locations for merchants to perform their business in pursuit of

glimmer and other goods.

Claw scowled at this. So much crowding. So much noise and chaos. That was all fine except it wasn't war. To her that was the only appropriate

place for such a thing. The right way. Instead they all wasted themselves with play and barter. Instinctively to her, it was just wrong.

Claw's left and right were soon accompanied by Kestral and Bracus. Kestral gazed upon the crowd, his heart going ramming speed with anxiety at

all of the people. People whose faces he could not all see. Some he could though. Some flesh, some machine.

Bracus mostly noticed the folks having fun at the tables. He pulled off his helmet with a big grin on his face, stepped forward and shouted out to

the room.

" _Now this is what we call a real victory celebration! Drink deep, Bond Brothers!_ " Words from a subconscious mind echoed throughout the great

rectangular plaza.

Whatever conversations were being exchanged had been silenced. And every face turned to the newcomers, as quiet and motionless as the

Sunbreakers in the hall.

Every face stared at the enemies of the light with mixed emotion. Faces of awe, as well as fear.

" _It's them!_ " One person said under their breath.

" _The new warriors of Osiris!_ " Another whispered.

The grin on the face of the Cabal vanished. He looked at the uncomfortable looks that the crowd gave.

" _Tough crowd, suddenly. Right guys?_ " Bracus said as he turned to his companions. Claw seemed to just be waiting for whatever was going on to

be done with while Kestral had the eyes of a child who was without pants before his romantic interest. An unimpressed Acolyte, and a nerve-

wracked Fallen.

From the stoic crowd, one Titan moved her way passed the underlings and towards the significant guests. Ouros stood next to the Guardians to

address her fellow Sunbreakers.

" _Whatever little stories you may have shared among yourselves about there being Guardians born from the enemy, are true! Osiris has chosen it_

 _so! Since Osiris has chosen a batch of warriors, you all know what is to be attempted once more!_ "

The strong voice of the woman echoed off the walls and across the crowd of Titans that sprinkled the plaza. She removed her Silver Hammer from

her side and lifted it into the air with her right hand.

" _An end to the Apophis!_ " She Shouted.

Every other Sunbreaker within the plaza unclipped the hammer from their Titan's mark and lifted it as did Ouros. " _An end to the Apophis!_ " They

shouted back like so many times before. All those other times warriors were supposed to return to the surface victorious. And now that time has

come again.

The Sunbreakers went back to their business, some continuing to observe the strange new guardians. Ouros turned to the Fireteam while clipping

her Hammer back on her Mark.

" _I was told there were four of you_." She asked.

" _Guess you could say our little tin buddy is taking a breather, that is, figure of speech_." Bracus answered.

" _I will need the four of you warriors to come with me. Osiris wants the five of us there_."

" _Then I'll just go and get Guardian number four_."

* * *

Independence had given himself enough time to think about whatever there was to think about without drawing a weapon and decided to go and

join his team to see the Master. He was making his way into the hallway when Bracus approached him.

" _I am ready to rejoin, Bracus._ "

" _I can see that. I'd love to have fun with the dozens of other warriors over there but like the last time were going to see the boss. How is the head?_

 _Well, chest_."

" _I do not believe the voices ever leave, but reduce with rest_."

" _There has to be some way to get rid of it, right?_ "

" _I can only hope_."

* * *

The four Guardians stood before the frozen man on the throne with Ouros at the left side like a viceroy with her arms crossed.

" _Guardians_ " the old father-like voice said. " _You have terminated the Axis mind from Mercury as well as the subminds that existed as reserve rule. You have freed_

 _Mercury from Vex control. It is ours at last because of you. At least the overworld, that is. The Sunbreakers, whom you have already met, will be occupying the_

 _Lighthouse during these times. You are still newborn into this life. Yet you have worked so hard. There are resting Quarters in the higher parts of the Lighthouse._

 _Ouros will show you there. You have seven hours before I expect you all to return here. When you do, we will discuss the next chapter within your long Journey_."


	16. Mercury: Gifts

Bracus felt the warm wind hit his exposed skin with a soothing comfort from the gap in the stone wall where a window would be. He had his thick arms crossed as he enjoyed the tranquility of the sun heating him.

 _"_ _Beautiful, isn't it"_ a voice said to Bracus. The Cabal opened his beady eyes to see his ghost before him, looking at the sun as well.

 _"_ _I can only guess it'd never be a joke if someone comes here to sight see. But that ball of fire feels even better when you've been wearing a helmet all day."_ Bracus replied.

The Ghost chuckled before a moment of silence had spawned from the tiredness of the Cabal. The quiet atmosphere had been broken when the ghost continued. _"_ _You know I've been inside it?"_

 _"_ _yeah and I've drank from that white lake at the complex. Gonna need to get wittier with your jokes, Ghost."_ Bracus said with a hardy laugh.

 _"_ _No joke... It was very briefly."_

Bracus stared at his ghost with a face of uncertainty when he realized that his little white fairy was dead serious.

 _"_ _The four of us are not the same as the other Ghosts born from the light. Well, we were. But the master had found us dead and brought us back far superior than before. So I was able to withstand the inner heat of the sun. The sight of it. So bright that everywhere you looked was pure white. The absolute light. Opposite of the darkness."_

 _"_ _If you really did go in there . . . why exactly?"_ Bracus asked.

 _"_ _I needed to know If I really could withstand it. And for a short time I could but any later and I would have been completely gone. I needed to know because I wasn't sure if someday I would have to make a very risky choice."_

 _"_ _Deep. Since we're getting onto some philosophical chit chat then I'd like to ask a question. What was I like? Before I . . . you know?_

 _"_ _I don't know. But I think I can tell now that you might not have been a mean Cabal."_

 _"_ _Well, unless I remind you of what we did to those Cabal before fleeing Mars."_ Bracus said with a huge Grin.

The Ghost snorted before bursting out in laughter with his Cabal Guardian. Unconcerned that somewhere down the hall, a Hive Acolyte tried not to be annoyed with their noise.

When their laughing settled, the Ghost corrected himself. _"_ _Alright, so maybe not that nice, but nice enough. You seem to have a lot of care for your teammates, you know?"_

 _"_ _It just feels like instinct to protect them. Still getting to know them, but already I'm getting to like them for separate reasons."_

 _"_ _Good."_ The Ghost replied, and through that ghost, Osiris heard the conversation between the two and learned from it.

* * *

The Hive sat in the copper corner of the stone and metal room instead of making herself at home in the bed that had been prepared for her. Why turn Herself sluggish with such soft seating. Instead she was focused and frustrated with her sword. She angrily gazed at the marks on it. Sooner or later these slash marks would deepen and a sword once fed well, would collapse from its scarred material and become a handful of fragments.

This weapon was her favoured out of the quick trophies she had collected and she would soon lose it. She pressed a talon in between one of the crevices to test how deep it had become. As she heard a snap of the material within, her patience was ready to snap as well before she looked up from her focus.

Kestral, who sat on his bed across from hers, had been watching and she never noticed. Claw didn't feel like she had made any sort of scene and felt no concern that she was being watched. She continued to fight her despair over her sword until Kestral spoke.

 _"_ _Is it broken?"_

 _"_ _You possess concern. Not your weapon, not your business"_ She replied, continuing with her tampering.

 _"_ _it just seems like you don't know what to do with it-"_

 _"_ _And you would?"_

Kestral gave no answer to her question. How could he answer? He didn't know what things he did in his history.

 _"_ _I did not believe so"_ Claw concluded. Eventually she growled at herself, tossed the sword against the wall, then left the room. Kestral stood up and went to the door to peer out the side. He saw that Claw had went to another glassless window to look outside, too upset to do anything. Kestral looked back at her sword, then back at her, then at the sword again.

The Eliksni went over to the sword and kneeled. Her toss had inflicted even more damage onto it. Now a large crevice was open on the blade, revealing a green glow from within.

 _"_ _Putty"_ He thought to Himself, _"_ _Stick putty should hold it"._ How he knew this was beyond him. But simply knowing it amazed him. Somehow he had a feeling he could fix this weapon with the right resources. He just needed a strong "putty" that could hold the pieces from splitting apart! And when he could accomplish this, the Hive woman would surely be happy!

Just as he thought this, a bony hand pulled him back by the fur that decorated the armour around his neck. Now two of those hands lifted him to his feet and turned him. Kestral looked into the three raging green eyes of Claw. She was furious now.

 _"_ _You Flea! Did you really believe I suspected no thieves among us!?"_ She cried.

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Do you take me as a fool?! I could smell your approach to my weapon!"_

 _"_ _No! I didn't-"_

But Kestrel's voice was cut off along with his breath when Claw grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. She took his helmet by one of the ornate cheek tusks and pulled it off to reveal his small grey head. Four bright blue eyes and a mouth filled with small sharp teeth like a little piranha.

 _"_ _This face of yours will share an equally tragic fate as my sword if not worse. That is if I ever see your greasy digits across my treasures again!"_ She whispered from her wretched teeth.

 _"_ _Claw!"_ A voice shouted from behind.

Claw turned around to see Bracus, whose expression was highly displeased like he just saw two children fighting. But what difference did it make, the threat she made to the Eliksni would remain and that bulbous thing behind her held no command over her whether it thought it did or not. Nobody touches her sword.

Claw dropped Kestrel to the ground and walked past Bracus back out of the room. _"_ _Are we assaulting comrades now?"_ She heard the vex voice near Bracus ask her condescendingly. She didn't bother to look back at the Vex and Cabal entering the room to comfort the Eliksni, she had what she wanted. She looked into her hands to see her sword she had collected before leaving the room. As far as she was concerned, it was they who had to prove their trust to her, not her to them.


	17. Medusa: To Vanish

Ouros waited patiently as the stone gates slowly slid open to reveal the chamber of light. Once they halted at the walls of the room, she stood up and walked towards the motionless corpse of a former Warlock.

 _"_ _You called me to you, Osiris?"_ The Sunbreaker asked.

 _"_ _Through the seeking eyes I have been monitoring the activity of the Guardians. It seems that while their individuality has been rapidly surfacing, I fear that they may not complete their trials in time. So I require someone to mentor them. Not completely, or they may become just any other warrior of the light. I need someone to graze their edge just enough for a subtle push. They need to witness the potential in each other a little more."_

 _"_ _Osiris, I have many tasks and responsibilities to keep track of. I have an entire guild to organize for the coming attempt."_

 _"_ _Not yourself. I require you for support like your brothers and sisters. I had a disciple who had ventured across the system seeking secrets of the darkness. The last I had heard of her she had ventured to the ancient ruins beneath Mars in hopes of gathering secrets of a deceased Warmind."_

 _"_ _Sister Medusa"._

 _"_ _Indeed"._

Ouros stroked the bottom of her helmet while her thoughts swam in the head within. Finally she looked back up to the beam of light.

 _"_ _How will she help the Guardians?"_

 _"_ _Medusa has spent a long time analyzing the enemies of the traveler. She has seen when they fight against each other and when there is potential to cooperate. She will know how to balance these vital warriors along the correct path. And they will adapt to each other on their own."_

 _"_ _I see"._

 _"_ _It is time they return to me. Inform Bracus that I require their presence now"._

Ouros nodded and turned to leave when she stopped in her tracks as a question froze her. _"_ _Osiris"_ She asked.

 _"_ _yes?"_

 _"_ _They have said that you had bathed in the sun's light. And that it burned away your fear and your hope."_

 _"_ _That is"._

 _"_ _You do not seem to be exercising these traits as of late. I believe your willpower is even weaker against the Apophis then you believe. Be careful, Warlock."_

Ouros left the chamber of light and the gates closed after her. But the light did not vanish, for she had placed the master in a train of thought. These creatures and their poisonous voices in a way, they really did make him a Warlock again. With fear and with hope.

* * *

Claw sat on a stone block, resting her bony chin in the palm of her sharp hand while keeping the other over her sword which she had leaned against the bench.

 _"_ _Something got into your husk?"_ A heavy voice asked coming from her right side. She didn't need to look at what or who it was. She knew the voice was that of Bracus, who had come to bother her again as he leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed. After a moment of silence that Claw's refusal to speak had forced, she finally decided to respond to the giant hunk.

 _"_ _Yes, something has gotten deep within. You, now go away"._ She said cold and sharply before standing up and grabbing her sword to walk away.

Bracus sighed as he followed after her. He caught up and grabbed her arm which caused her defensive instincts to swirl around and attack Bracus with her faulty sword. But Bracus easily gripped her other arm.

 _"_ _Just listen"_ He said with the exhausted voice like that of a spouse who was fed up with fighting with their lover.

 _"_ _Why should I?"_ She asked him, her rage rebuilding.

 _"_ _Because it's time to go back to Osiris"._

 _"_ _Why go back to him? Are we just drones?! Cattle?!"_

 _"_ _What other choice do we have?"_

 _"_ _How should I know? Who is to say we cannot simply walk away from this place and they will never stop us!?"_

Bracus paused for a moment. Just standing there with his hands firmly locked around undead wrists too feeble in comparison to escape his grasp. Then, he let go.

 _"_ _If you want to leave, Claw..."_ he said. _"_ _Then leave..."_

Claw looked at her left hand, then the right one which still contained her sword. She looked up at the mask that now obscured the bulky mug of the Cabal. He was patiently waiting to see what she would do. On the inside he feared the lesser choice.

And as Bracus had feared, his violent companion was gone in a flash, zooming through the ancient vex corridors towards the exit. He sighed then turned away, making his way to the chamber of light in a solemn mood. A sense of failure gripped his heart.

* * *

Claw sprinted out of the lighthouse and stopped at the stone bridge leading to the ship she had taken from the Dreadnaught. She stood there, staring at it. Thinking about how she could just leave with no soul to command her.

She could be free.

She could freely do what she always wanted. Kill. And worry about nobody else. Yet she felt something inside. Deep within her that was now creeping back from her dark, past life. She asked herself, how long would she last alone? She did not know what else was out there in the wilderness. She wasn't prepared. And what really yanked at her, was the name given to the people she had once lived among. They were called the Hive for a reason.

She finally snapped. With an Acolyte's roar carried across the hot winds of Mercury, she tossed her sword into the air, and watched as it fell into the silent world below.


	18. Medusa: Residue Gems

The Planet Mars, another world set in ruin during the collapse. And now the Cabal set camp on this desert world while another Vex mind interferes with their business. Home to the fractured Clovis Bray facility and once home to a genius A.I system, stolen away long ago.

Below the sea of rust and soil, a whole other world exists beneath.

* * *

The Huntress walked across the advanced, metallic hall. The clinking of her boots the only thing to pierce the silence. The light emitted by her ghost was the only thing that gave a subtle glow onto her blue and gold, feline themed armour. The exception being a gauntlet crafted from what appeared to be silver plating, shaped with a design rather alien in appearance.

She and her ghost approached a diamond shaped doorway which seemed completely devoid of any sign of possible activity. The ghost began scanning the door before answering its Guardian.

 _"_ _I believe this may be another dead end. Another door locked down upon emergency protocol that_ _Charlemagne underwent as his systems were penetrated. When his core components were stripped from this bunker, there had to be a way out in which the protocol could not deny exit."_

The Huntress cracked her knuckles while looking back the way they came before turning towards her little floating companion. With a smooth, German accented voice, the Huntress replied. _"_ _Somewhere within these halls, there is a pathway that shall bring us deeper within. I only hope we will not need to face those machines."_

The ghost hovered some distance from the door and looked into the darkness they came from _. "The Vex. They know that the golden age Warminds are competition to their advanced technology. They want whatever treasure remains within Charlemagne's chamber, likely to learn the exact nature of the Warminds and learn from their potential rivals."_

 _"_ _And we are here for the same reasons. We need to raid anything that remains in this hollowed bunker before the Vex can do it. If it is not too late and they have not yet made their way into the heart of the bunker, we could find a way to reactivate some defense systems and slow their process."_

 _"_ _A risky move, Medusa. But careful enough and it should help with the situation"._ The Ghost answered.

A loud clanking sound came from some distance in the darkness and immediately absorbed the attention of Guardian and Ghost. The little light didn't have to say anything as the Huntress already pulled out her hand cannon at the ready. Armed with light, she set out to face the darkness.


	19. Medusa: The Red Planet

Somewhere not that distant across the planet, a cabal ship entered Orbit, cautiously lowering itself through the tragically useless skyscrapers of the golden age. Silver monuments with heavily damaged logos, paint, and other persona meant to represent the long forgotten sciences of Clovis Bray.

The wind of the cabal ship's engines threw garbage and sand all about before the military vehicle lowered itself on the rooftop of a short but wide, blue building protected by much larger ones.

The first to step out was the hulking form of Bracus with his crimson and gold armour. The cockpit closed shut after he exited the ship, his teammates soon following.

Bracus scanned the area around him before summoning his ghost. _"Who is this were lookin for again?"_

 _"_ _A Guardian known as Medusa. She was one of the master's greatest Disciples. If she is reachable or at the very least, still alive, she will be of use to all of us."_ The Ghost answered.

 _"_ _Think the other Cabal are still holding a grudge from what we did?"_ Bracus asked, grinning behind his helmet.

 _"_ _You only had to hear their growling to know they were beyond negotiating at that point."_

When the three other Guardians gathered together, Bracus's ghost rose up to survey the area.

 _"_ _I'm picking up readings of light in two different directions. One reading is coming from within an old Clovis Bray research center near the center of this city cluster behind us. The other one is coming from up ahead in Cabal Territory. Looks like it may be time to split in two of two?"_

The four members of the Fireteam swapped looks at each other, each piecing together whom they would be best compatible with.

Bracus was more than glad at the idea of joining up with Kestrel, but figured the smart choice would be to keep an eye on Claw and her fragile "loyalty" to the team.

Kestral was certainly frightened at the thought of going along with Claw, remembering the little episode at the quarters. He looked up to Bracus as the symbolic leader even if such a claim was denied. Kestral had no issue with the idea of going along with Independence; just his mental health was the only concern.

Independence had his own mental state to burden him, but going along with Claw would make that worse with her beast-like style. Not much seemed to really be wrong with his other two companions though.

Claw had very little passion towards anyone on this team if none at all. She felt chained to them in some way, but it did not really matter to her who she went along with.

 _"_ _What do you think, Bracus"_ The ghost asked.

 _"_ _What do I think? Why you asking me, bud?"_

The Ghost only stared at him, Bracus knowing exactly why he was given privilege of calling the shot.

 _"_ _Alright, fine. The faster we make pairs, the better. Independence and Kestral will go into the Clovis Bray center. Claw, you're with me at the Cabal territory. Objections folks?"_

The team was silent, appearing to have no argument against their given partners.

 _"_ _Perfect. Let's split then. Were burning daylight... however long the daylight even is on this red planet."_

 _"_ _24 hours and 37 minutes and 22 seconds I believe."_ Ghost answered.

 _"_ _Thanks. Didn't actually expect an answer, but thanks."_

* * *

A Hive Acolyte and a Cabal Centurion lumbered through the red dunes of merciless Mars, racing the sun towards the horizon lined with what were unmistakably cabal structures in the beady eyes of Bracus.

Claw was more than capable of fighting against the sandy hills with her light feet, while Bracus's military boots left harsh prints in the few miles behind them.

" _Need a favor."_ Bracus said, breaking the lonely sound of four marching feet.

 _"_ _Which is?"_ Claw asked emotionlessly.

 _"_ _Get on my shoulders; tell me what you can make out of those buildings ahead of us."_

Claw sighed as she easily climbed the hulking suit of armour like an ant on a rock to stare at the heap of garbage in the distance.

 _"_ _Well? What's in the scenery?"_

 _"_ _Couple more buildings than we have already seen. Some harvesters like our own appear to be landing."_

Bracus accidentally shook claw as he tried to hold in a laugh, hearing his ghost in transmat trying to do the same.

 _"_ _What are you shaking me about?!"_ She asked, frustrated at nearly being thrown off.

 _"_ _Sorry about that. Heh. I'll tell you about it on our way."_

 _"_ _I don't want to have to hear you giggling by the end of the voyage. So exhaust it before you jeopardize our element of surprise when we arrive."_


	20. Medusa: Rogue Chassis

In the eerie jungles of Nessus, a platoon of powerful Sunbreakers march beneath the red trees of this soon-to-be Vex planetoid. Dead leaves haze to the stone ground as if it were the dying skin of what may have once been a beautiful world.

The warriors in gold, silver, and black armour had been fighting the local Vex of this world for the past couple of days. Thus far everyone is still standing with their ghosts intact and arsenals at the ready.

Despite their state, they were not victorious. The vex varied from world to world and the units here were no exception. These ones in particular were definitely different. Not just in colour tone or behavior, but even the most basic chassis bore an altered design.

The Sunbreakers were easily able to take them down like any other vex drones. The numbers were a challenge with their metallic armies at the ready. It would be hard to say if it was good news or bad news based on the situation: Tralion has been found, at least if you can still call it that.

The former Axis mind came out of nowhere, just when the Sunbreakers had almost been finished mowing down a few vex squadrons and a hydra.

There were only a few goblins left standing when the huge green Minotaur chassis flashed into current time with its injuries. The last goblins turned around and unloaded their weaponry onto the large and outdated unit disconnected from the network, now considered a foe among its own kind.

As if the Sunbreakers were not shocked enough with the sudden arrival of their target, but what it had done to the smaller vex. With one stomp, a wave of what appeared to be blue light particles flew out with the shockwave. These blue particles absorbed into the smaller vex, causing them to jitter and glitch as blue, muscle-like growths began sprouting about the machines like long tumors.

It was here that the Sunbreakers realized that Tralion wasn't hindered at all by its injuries because telling by the wounds and joints, the rogue seemed to be filled with this blue tissue.

Tralion and the infected Vex all looked towards the Sunbreakers, firing at them with their weaponry.

* * *

The Sunbreakers were meeting their match with this twisted new form of threat. They had no choice but to flee as they considered the idea that Tralion could do to them what it did to the few goblins.

Fear has a way of gripping at rationality and yanking it out of the conscious mind. It was a foolish idea that one could escape the Vex; creatures that could take one step through time and end up on the other side of the cosmos.

They traversed underneath the trees, hoping to find a safe place to camp until they could properly analyze the situation. Yet in a few moments, each titan was being torn apart by blue particles made physical as savage tendrils emerged from the former Axis mind now in front of them.

The Sunbreakers screamed in agony as flesh and metal was cut to shreds by these particle based formations. And every time a ghost would appear to save their Sunbreaker, particles tore them down as well. Infected them. With Nanites.

A single ghost was able to jolt out of sight alive, with no choice but to ignore the cries of its dying guardian for the greater good. The news had to be told. It would have to find a way off this world, because unlike a seeking eye, the average ghost was not meant for leaving the atmosphere. It had to find a way.

* * *

Corpses of once esteemed Titans littered the stone ground like a grim garden of flesh and metal. Tralion the "Axis mind" of the Vex of Mercury stood motionlessly above the bodies before vanishing.

Mercury was without dominant vex. The Viceroys were demolished. But injuries inflicted upon Tralion's power left gaping cavities for a more sinister will to seep in. There was something else pulling the strings of this machine as its new proxy. Many things in fact. Waiting for their moment to taste the sun.


	21. Medusa: Clovis Passage

Kestral held one of his upper forearms in front of his face to block the soil being sent towards him by gusts of wind. Other than the whistling wind, the Fallen Guardian could hear his vex companion mumbling under his breath yet could not make out what he was saying.

Once in a while, Independence would tell Kestral to stop talking despite having spoken not a word. Whatever unbalance was going on inside that liquid mind, Kestral wasn't sure. But he sure knew that the state of his partner made him feel a subtle sense of loneliness. If an ambush were to happen, would the Goblin be in a proper condition to defend himself from challengers?

The two Guardians of Osiris ventured into the juvenile sandstorm that hissed through the streets and alleyways of the derelict urban area. Their Ghosts were marking the location of the Golden Age facility they were looking for, having to shout as the winds picked up.

The ocean of voices inside the Goblin's mind may have been hushed for the most part, but they were quickly waking. And small pulses of Vex voices were probing against the consciousness of Independence. One of these pulses came hard and threw the victim onto his knees, his gears digging into the sand.

The Vex felt a pair of arms raising him up by the shoulders as a lower pair took his left arm and placed it over what he found was Kestrel's neck.

One Guardian helping the other, the two of them continued on towards the building in the heart of a rising storm.

* * *

The two Guardians and their ghosts entered into the dark plaza of the Clovis Bray Center through a door that had been previously torn down by someone or something else.

Booths that had long ago been for warm drinks and administration filled wall spaces here and there. A large black pyramid was displayed in the center of the room, likely to portray some sort of abstract message as a monument. The room was littered with obliterated vex hulls. Mind fluid littered the floors like buckets of spilt milk that folks would sigh with relief rather than cry over.

Kestrel brought Independence down to sit and lean his back against the huge pyramid. Kestral peered at the large structure until his ghost appeared, ready to answer a question the Guardian was too focused to ask despite desiring to do so.

 _"_ _From my scans, this work of art was crafted out of multiple different ores that can be found on mars. Likely constructed and placed here in honour of this planet. But the shape represents what is arguably the magnum opus of the Scientist himself; Clovis Bray. I believe the technology was called-"_

 _"_ _Something moved!"_ Kestrel whispered sharply, pointing towards a small object in the corner of the room. The seeking eye hovered higher up to look at what his Guardian was bringing attention to. A surveillance camera from the golden age.

The ghost zipped past it's group and straight up to the small electronic. Based on the wiring and the condition of the camera, it was indeed capable of use. Someone could be watching them.

Independence moved out of the way as the top of the large black pyramid was splitting open suddenly. A beam of red light stabbed upwards to the ceiling of the dark plaza. The Guardians and their ghosts watched from a distance as the pyramid divided into four flat triangles like some eerie metal flower ready to bloom.

The tips of the triangles reached the floor, creating ramps into a passageway illuminated with red lighting. Independence pushed himself off the ground to examine the entrance that had opened to them. The Vex managed to clear his head and pull some words together.

 _"_ _Only one way to discover if this is our invitation."_


	22. Medusa: The Bunker

The black hallways were barely lit beyond the red glow from certain light pipes that lined wall corners and a wire here and there. Independence continued to wrestle with his psyche while Kestral nervously peered down the various crimson and haunting pathways in hopes of catching a foe before it's too late.

When the red lighting was becoming less and less present as they ventured deeper, the seeking eyes decided to emit their own eye lights.

 _"_ _Place creeps me out"_ Kestral finally said.

" _Not very much that's inviting about an old warmind bunker. And I doubt this one is active any more seeing that we've just been let into a large prototype storage."_ The seeking eye responded.

 _"_ _A prototype for what, if I may ask?"_ Independence joined in, his hand clasped to his chest like a man with heartburn.

 _"_ _An ancient technology called SIVA."_

 _"_ _And what should we know about this SIVA?_ Independence asked.

 _"_ _An old programmable nanotechnology. Last it was used, it fell into the hands of the Fallen Devils until the new generation of Iron Lords recently put a halt to its replication."_

 _"_ _Should we be worried?"_ Kestral asked with a seasoning of alarm.

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I guess I wasn't really specific. The true SIVA was never stored here. Just some prototypes. While this place is still storage, it also has a number of SIVA prototype testing chambers."_

 _"_ _You sound like you've been here before."_ Independence pointed out.

The two Ghosts looked at each other. _"We have."_

* * *

The Huntress would look back at the door of the room every few seconds just to make sure she was safe. She should have known not to tamper with old Warmind technology. One of the security frames had shot down her ghost and the others were likely spreading outwards from the center of the bunker. Right now she was likely safe inside this surveillance room, keeping an eye on these interesting new guardians through the numerous cameras.

She recognized their unique variant of Ghosts and immediately understood they were not threats. That's why she opened the secret entrance into the bunker for them under the SIVA monument inside the plaza.

Without her ghost, she couldn't risk running back out into the halls with all the security drones and the potential vex. She would have to lead the new guests towards her.

* * *

Just before the Guardians were going to continue any further, a triangular door closed in front of them while one on their right opened up. Kestral and Independence looked at each other.

 _"_ _Could be a trap."_ Kestral pointed out.

 _"_ _We don't have a choice. We already made it this far. If we did not trust whatever is doing this then we would not have come here"_ Independence said.

The Guardians continued on into the door on the right, finding more robot bodies, but not of Vex this time.

 _"_ _Frames."_ A ghost said. _"Someone shot these programmed defense units with what appear to be . . . guardian weaponry."_

"Does that mean-?"

 _"_ _Yes, Kestral._ Chances are likely that Medusa is here. _With us."_


	23. Medusa: Cabal Tall Tale

_"_ _I sense that the others made it into the bunkers"._ Claw's Ghost added.

 _"_ _Glad to know they made it safe"._ Bracus stated.

Claw didn't respond as she scanned her three eyes across the numerous Cabal soldiers that occupied the military site. Huge titanic beasts like her comrade, either busy with some sort of equipment or keeping guard. Based on her escape from the dreadnaught soon after she was reborn, Claw was already pretty sure that this Cabal platoon didn't share her partner's sense of humor or light hearted attitude.

 _"_ _So. That was what you and you're ghost thought was so humorous?"_ Claw asked Bracus solemnly.

Bracus held in his laughter inside his Helmet as he and his ghost replayed through the memory.

* * *

The recently reborn Cabal Centurion was relying on his familiar called a seeking eye to formulate a plan to get the two of them past the military forces. The little golden eyed machine suggested observing the rest of the forces and behaving like them (in hopes that this would feel natural to its new guardian) as he would march through the area of activity.

And so the Guardian made his way into a military camp littered with various troops, barricades, and overshadowed by a massive mobile base. Cerberus Vae III, which belongs to the Siege Dancer detachment unlike the Guardian who originated from the Blind Legion.

The Guardian traversed the occupied sands, nodding to the fellow Cabal and saluting others. Instead of returning the favor, various legionaries and phalanxes begun to stare in bewilderment through nearly featureless helmets.

The Guardian could hear his ghost telling him that he would most likely find a means of escape within the hangar of the large base. Meanwhile a handful of soldiers left their positions in search of an officer to report the strange new member out of suspicion.

What the Guardian had not yet been aware of was the outstanding golden patterns on his armour. Nonetheless, his ghost insisted that he pick up the pace before bullets begin to fire.

The Guardian made it into the base and begun making his way towards the hangar, thanks to the mapping of the ghost.

The Ghost apologized for falsely assuming the Cabal eyesight would be too poor to make out his unique design.

 _"_ _No problem, bud."_ The Guardian had responded to the surprise of the ghost, who had begun to think its guardian to be mute.

The alarm suddenly begun to thrust into the ears of anyone on board. The ghost figured that the military outside may have warned the main base that an imposter or a rogue had invaded. The Guardian was now encouraged to sprint towards the hangar.

The Guardian was greeted with numerous insults, bullets, and declarations that he was a traitor to the emperor were all thrown at him mercilessly. A decent sized ship was in view so the Guardian seized the chance.

An ornate Cabal moved as fast as his stubby shape could toss him along while avoiding gunfire. The Guardian pounced into the ship with his arms out as a slug shot penetrated one of the oil canisters at the back entrance of the ship.

A fiery explosion roared and shoved the ship forward. A number of Phalanxes lost trust in their shields and jumped out of the way of the ship. The Guardian who was now at the cockpit was trying to figure out the controls. He was subconsciously able to figure it all out rather quickly, but not quickly enough.

With the hit of a few controls, the Harvester thrust itself backwards this time. A few canisters flying out of the ship's landing ramp as it closed had burst upon impact of the hangar. The explosives inside remained inactive due to the lack of energy from something like a slug shot and instead, the oils splattered into a greasy mess.

The Guardian looked out the front window as the ship hit the roof of the hangar to see an oddly entertaining sight. Like an army of armoured teddy-bears continuously slipping on black liquid.

As the Guardian was finally getting hold of the ship and flying it outside of the hangar door to the world beyond, numerous cabal forces continued to slip as they tried to run from the hall entrance at the sound of heavy stomps at rapid speed.

The doors slid open and a colossus came in at full speed. Before the huge beast could realize the glazed mess across the floor, it slipped and fell forward. The machine gun was accidentally tossed aside and left to spin around on the black oil while its former user slid on its belly across the deck thanks to its own weight. Countless soldiers were thrown to the sides when collided with the massive warrior at high velocity.

The Guardian and his seeking eye burst out laughing at such a rare sight before finally soaring off with the new vehicle.

Some time passes and the Guardian noticed a word on his armour thanks to a small cockpit mirror.

 _"_ _Bracus"._ The Guardian said. _"Has a nice sound."_

* * *

 _"_ _You might not buy that story, claw. But I remember it that way, and wouldn't know how else to convince ya."_ Bracus said as he loaded his Slug rifle and the two Guardians charged out towards the enemy.


	24. Medusa: Bond Brothers

Two Cabal were talking to one another about the stink of pressure gel when suddenly a sickle made of void energy tore out of the face of one. The other Legionary stood there with shock at the inexplicable death of his fellow trooper before quickly readying his weapon.

The Sickle soared through the air until the handle reached the palm of Claw's hand. Meanwhile a Cabal covered in rock armour fired away with his Slug rifle. In mere seconds, the numerous Cabal Soldiers were blasting their weaponry in a panic as two forces of nature cut through like butter.

Instead of reloading his weapon, Bracus holstered his rifle and began punching the soldiers as he went up a steel ramp to take down the long range gunners lining the rooftop of a deployable shelter. His armour was cracking as it took countless hits. By the time his earthy layer had shed off to the ground, Bracus was in the middle of the rooftop facing another Centurion.

Bracus evaded the slug shot and tackled the Centurion to the ground. A short struggle for the Centurion's rifle insured before it kicked Bracus off and pointed the rifle at his helmet.

 _"_ _Speak your final words, false commander!"_ The Centurion demanded with pride.

 _"_ _I think I'm going to have a lot of last words. But I'm not counting today!"_ Bracus replied in defiance. The Centurion lowered its rifle slowly before speaking in a calmer voice.

 _"_ _B-Bracus Nu'reg? I – We thought you were dead. We thought we lost our last bond brother!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _The Vex outnumbered your squad! But . . . why are you fighting- "The_ Void sickle of Claw fired through the air and through the Centurion's head, ripping the life out as it flew.

Bracus was taken aback as a bridge to the life before was immediately cut loose from his partner's mere act of impulse.

Claw leaped onto the rooftop and called back the sickle into her hand, staring at Bracus with an impatient desire for him to get back on his chubby feet. And the Cabal Guardian did so, back in the fight.

After a few minutes of destruction, silence chocked the area. And bodies played their role as a morbid desert garden of flesh and metal.

 _"_ _Why did you hesitate?"_ Claw confronted Bracus with an authority of her own.

 _"_ _I . . . think he-"_

 _"_ _You idiot! That is how you get yourself killed! Never let them under skin like that! Never give them that chance you naive little . . .!"_ Claw's lecture halted as the Acolyte found herself pondering on why she was even lashing out at Bracus like this. She felt no guilt over what she was doing, but why was she lecturing him at all? She had no concern, right?

 _"_ _Never mind, Bracus. Let us just finish the task at hand and we shall be on our way."_ She finished with a sudden calmness in her tone as she walked passed him to look at the corpses.

Bracus's ghost emerged. _"I sense my fellow seeking eye might have Medusa in range. We should be heading back to them, but first let's see what our own light source is. I'm detecting it . . . right underneath our feet. A box"_

Without any kind of light hearted remark, Bracus took a few steps back and knelt down, digging with his hands into the red soil. After enough burrowing into the ground, Bracus pulled out a Cabal crate the size of a human treasure chest with ease and onto the surface sand.

Claw approached and cut the lock, clean off with her talons. The crate opened up to reveal the corpse of a Hunter and a dead ghost.

 _"_ _Brother Seidon. What have they done to you."_ One of the ghosts said in a tone of despair. _"I will hate to break the news to Medusa if she still truly lives."_

The Two Guardians of Osiris witnessed the bloody body of a caped awoken, limbs broken in order to fit into the box.

 _"_ _The story behind this, Ghost? Any Guess?"_ Bracus asked solemnly.

 _"_ _The Cabal have an interest in the ways of Guardians. It's likely that they wanted to hide what they considered valuable treasure until a proper storage could be found for their kill."_

 _"_ _Can you sense light from dead things, Ghost?"_

 _"_ _Only seeking eyes."_

* * *

The Two Guardians listened to their ghosts and brought the crate with them. They were told that Osiris would most definitely want a proper death ceremony for one of his disciples. Bracus was able to lift the crate himself as they walked back in the old direction.

 _"_ _Ghost?"_ Bracus asked.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I've said this term before but don't know what it means."_

 _"_ _which is?"_

 _"_ _A Bond Brother"._

 _"_ _A title shared amongst a small bundle of close Cabal. When Soldiers get close enough, they treat each other as ultimate of kin. Always sticking out for each other and never daring to betray one another. For example, when the Primus of the sky burners was destroyed, his own bond brothers threatened to destroy the entire solar system using the Hive dreadnaught out of revenge."_


End file.
